


Worse than A Predator

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accurate Hyena biology, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark, Derogatory Language, F/M, Finger Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy (Non-Consensual) Bondage, M/F Sex, Some names used from/parody other sources but it's not a crossover, this is not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: In this version of Zootopia, there's one class of animals who's looked down on more than predators: Scavengers. If the fox is considered the lowest of preds, then the lowest of scavengers is the hyena. They are among the strangest and scariest of known mammals for a reason. They prefer eating the dead even when predators have basically abandoned the practice of eating meat. When Nick and Judy are assigned to looked into a gang of grave robbers, they run full into the face of a scavenger gang. If they can't solve the case in 48 hours, the military will come down on all of them like a ton of bricks.





	1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

Nick was nervous. He was being called into the Chief's office alongside Judy. That usually meant that they messed up somewhere, but Nick usually knew the reason they were being called into Bogo's office. This time, he had no idea what they did wrong.

Bogo looked up from his paperwork at the two of them slowly.

"Hey Chief," said Nick nervously, "What can I do you for?"

Judy glanced between the two of them wondering why Nick was so on edge.

"I have a special assignment for you two," he said in somber tones, "One that will be... more distasteful... than the Night Howler matter."

Judy's ears drooped at the mention of Night Howler.

Inwardly, Nick sighed in relief as he asked, "What might that be, Chief?"

"A gang has broken into the Zootopia National Cemetery," he replied, "They made off with a large number of personal effects from the soldiers buried there, the fixtures of the facility, and..." His voice trailed off.

"And?" asked Judy.

"Some of the interned bodies were stolen too."

"Hmm..." mused Nick, "So it's most like either scavengers or necrophiles?"

"There's no way to tell at this point."

"Either one is so gross!" interrupted Judy.

"You have a list of stolen bodies?" asked Nick as he ignored his partner.

"Yes. I've already looked over the list and all the stolen bodies were laid to rest recently. They were not embalmed."

"Why does that matter?" asked Judy.

"Hmm... Ever wonder why bodies are embalmed in the first place?" asked Nick as he glanced over at Judy.

"So they look nice?"

"Partly..." he mused, "but the real reason... the reason no one really wants to talk about... is that most people are utterly repulsed by the notion that their loved one could have their body eaten by a scavenger."

"I see."

"One of the primary embalming fluids is called Formaldehyde. In addition to preserving bodies, it's also extremely toxic. If a scavenger tried to eat an embalmed body, they will almost certainly die a horrible death. Even if they managed to survive, they would eventually come down with cancer that would finish them off."

Judy gasp.

"Enough biochemistry," interrupted Bogo, "The reason I picked you two is that you demonstrated the ability to work well under time constraints."

"Time constraints?" asked Nick.

"Yes," he replied, "That cemetery is a national treasure. The government wanted to send in the military to handle this matter..."

"Ah, the old 'I have a hammer so every problem looks like a nail' people?"

"Precisely. The Mayor managed to get us 48 hours to take care of this matter ourselves before the military takes over this... *cough* investigation."

"Well then," sighed Nick, "We better get right on the case, eh Carrots?"

Judy blinked.

"I need to get something from the Precinct Library," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll meet you down in the car, okay?"

She nodded as he rushed off.

"Is the military... really that ham-fisted?"

The Chief simply nodded.

...

When Judy got to the car, she noticed Nick was already in the passenger seat reading a pamphlet. She looked down low enough to read the front: **Scavengers**.

"What'cha got there?" she asked as she buckled in.

"Hmm?" he asked, "If we're dealing with a grave robbing gang, I can just about guarantee that we'll be meeting up with scavengers."

"Isn't that just a tale to scare children?" she mused.

"No," he replied, "How to put this?" He paused as he thought. "If you were starving to death, what would you do to survive?"

"I dunno... find food?"

"What if they only food available was a dead animal?" he replied as he looked her in the eyes.

"Cannibalism?!" she cried, "No way! I'd rather die first!"

"That's the problem, Carrots," he mused as he looked back to the pamphlet, "When you're starving, you don't think the same way. Animals have a powerful instinct to survive even if they have to do things that would normally make them sick to their stomachs to think about."

Judy looked horrified at the prospect.

"If eating the dead keeps you alive a while longer..."

"STOP!" she protested, "Why does this even matter?!"

"Because my sweet naive Carrots, scavengers will deliberately eat a corpse they didn't kill themselves. The worst known offenders are wolves, jackals, and... and..."

"What?"

"Hyenas."

"Why do they eat corpses?!" she asked in alarm.

"Well wolves evolved in harsh winter climates. Fresh meat was never certain. Survival was never certain. In the harsh cold, a corpse remains edible for a long time."

Judy gulped.

"Jackals evolved in very hot deserts and savannahs. When drought hits, a lot of animals just die. In the heat, the meat is partly cooked so jackals see no issue with eating... free food. In fact, they would consider it a shame and a waste if they didn't eat it."

"And hyenas?"

"They were made to eat the dead," he replied simply, "They can smell rotten meat from miles away. Their jaws are made to rend dense flesh and crush bone. While their jaws are good for that, they're not so good for hunting prey. However, their jaws are good enough to make any predator think twice about attacking them, and predators hate scavengers with a passion."

"Why is that?"

"In the olden days, a gang of scavengers would swoop down on a predator... and steal their kill. Only pack predators like lions and wolves can stand up to such an attack. Lone predators either flee or become dinner."

Judy gasp. "But predators gave up eating meat," she protested, "Can't scavengers..."

"They're supposed to eat the same stuff that we do," he replied, "and most of them do. But some... they cannot... will not... give up on the ways of their ancestors. So they have to be... harshly punished." He sighed. "It's safe to say that most grave robber gangs... they either are run by... or have a large share... of hyenas in their gang."

"It doesn't matter! They will face justice!"

"I just want to prepare you... in case you see something... disgusting."

"As an officer of the law, I can take whatever I see!" she asserted.

"I hope so," he muttered, "I really do."


	2. Daytime at the Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy begin their investigation at the scene of the crime.

by neorenamon

Judy pulled up to the gates of the Zootopia National Cemetery as Nick put away his pamphlet.

"Well," he mused, "That was amusing."

A wolf walked out from his guard post to meet them.

"Sorry folks," he growled as Judy rolled down her window, "The museum is closed."

"We're not visitors," she replied, "ZPD here to investigate the robbery."

"Oh, I was told to expect you," he muttered as he turned around, "I'll open the gates in just a second."

They waited as the guard shuffled back to his post. A moment later, the gates rolled open as the two drove in.

"My first time here," sighed judy as she looked at the gleaming white stone building.

"Pity it's under these circumstances," replied Nick as the car was parked near the front. With no visitors, most of the parking lot was empty.

"Well time's a ticking," she said as she opened her door and hopped out.

Nick got out his door and closed it just as Judy locked it up.

"Really Carrots?" he asked, "You think a Police Cruiser could get jacked here?"

"It's procedure," she replied as she walked towards the front entrance.

He sighed lightly as he followed her into the front area. As he came inside, he realized how empty the place was. The last time he was there, the place was pretty crowded. It was a pretty special occasion the last time his mother brought him to the Zootopia National Cemetery, after all.

The two of them came by city bus for the 50th Anniversary Ceremony of the Great War. There was a good hundred or so vets from the war, dozens of reporters and hundreds more citizens who came out for the event. He remembered the guards telling him and his mother that the inside was full. That there was no room for them at the ceremony.

His mother said nothing, but he noticed that non-predators were still being let in at the other set of doors. He was still young and didn't think much about it, but he would realize what happened much later on. The two had to stay outside and listen to the speeches through the public address system.

"Excuse me, Miss!" called Judy as Nick snapped out of his reverie.

He looked up to see a very bored looking antelope reading her magazine 'Nail Polish Monthly' from behind the main counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked in bored tones.

"We need to speak to the Director," replied the bunny, "The ZPD told him they should expect us today."

"One moment, please," she replied as she picked up the phone. There was a hushed conversation while they waited. Then she put the phone down and announced, "The Director will be along to see you shortly."

"Thank you, Miss," replied Judy.

A few moments later, a well-dressed looking jackal came trotting down the hallway. While it was faster than a walk, he was hardly rushing to meet them either.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he muttered, "You were sent here by the ZPD to investigate the robbery?"

"Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde at your service," said Judy as she bowed.

Nick just stood there and looked down on the smaller canine.

"Jackie Sands at your service," he replied as he bowed back to Judy.

"Can you show us where the thieves broke in?" asked Nick as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sorry," said Judy, "We're on a tight schedule."

"I understand those," said Jackie as he led them back outside. He took them down the white stone paths along the 20 foot tall wrought iron fence until they came to a gate.

"It's so nice here," muttered Judy.

"Here we are," he sighed.

Nick looked around. The only security camera in sight was hanging from its mount by one wire.

"How long has that camera been broken?" asked Nick as he pointed.

"That?" asked Jackie, "Oh, about two days. Several cameras have been damaged over the last week or so, but due to budget cuts, we haven't been able to fix them. We get a lot of vandalism around here."

"So much for video evidence," sighed Judy.

"The guards didn't notice any suspicious activity?" asked Nick.

"We're understaffed too," replied Jackie, "It's hard enough to keep a visible face to the visitors and man the gates let alone check on every guests activities while they're here."

"Someone was covering for this break-in. This heist was planned in advance."

Judy nodded to Nick's conclusions.

Nick looked at the side gate and asked, "Could you open this for me, please?"

Jackie nodded as he pulled a keyring from his pocket and unlocked the gate.

Nick swung the wrought iron gate open to the inside as he looked at the locking mechanism.

"Look at all those scratches," muttered Judy, "Someone must have spent some time picking this lock. I wonder how they managed not to make any noise."

"Hmm..." grumbled Nick as he squinted at the lock.

"Something wrong here?"

"No lock pick worth his weight in saltpeter would make such a mess," said Nick at last, "I think they were just trying to cover up the fact that someone on the inside let the thieves in. I think this was an inside job."

"Inside job?!"

Nick turned to the jackal as he asked, "Who works here at night?"

"At night?" asked Jackie, "Well there's the two security wolves and the three groundskeeper hyenas."

"Names?"

"Sorry, I'm not very good with names."

"We'll need to interview them," stated Judy.

"Their shift runs from 10 PM to 6 AM," he announced, "All of them are very punctual."

"All three of the hyenas have minor criminal records," added a voice nearby.

Nick looked around to see a sea otter walking up the side path towards them.

"Who might you be?" asked Judy.

"Agent Leroy Jenkins Gibbons from the Naval Crime Investigation Service," he replied as he stuck his paw out to shake Judy's.

"I thought we had 48 hours to investigate the matter before the military showed up," muttered Nick.

"Well we aren't actually military," he replied, "we're an investigation group associated with the Navy." He paused as Nick looked around before he added, "and yes, there's no ships in sight. The fact there's Navy personnel buried here makes it our business."

"You weren't going to say something snarky, were you?" asked Judy as she glanced up at Nick.

"Moi?" he asked feigning indignity, "Heavens forbid."

"So what do you know about the groundskeepers?" asked Judy as she looked back at Agent Gibbons.

"Their names are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed," he replied evenly, "and they all conveniently come from the same clan. One we suspect of having close ties to a scavenger gang."

"Wow," mused Nick, "A hyena clan having links to a scavenger gang? Who'da thunk that."

The Agent shot Nick a withering glance, but otherwise said nothing.

"So you think it's an inside job too?" asked Judy to break the silence.

"Until there's evidence to say otherwise," replied Gibbons, "That's what we're going by."

"So what kind of 'minor crimes' have these hyenas committed?" asked Nick.

"Acting as a public nuisance, loitering, eating dead birds in public, harassing honest citizens, public indecency... the list just goes on and on."

"Can you eat dead birds in private?" asked Judy.

"Technically it's illegal too, but enforcing the matter is just too impractical."

"Some think it's a public service to get rid of those dead pigeon carcasses," muttered Nick.

Judy blanched at the notion of eating a rotting pigeon off the sidewalk covered in insects and patches where the feathers fell off.

"It's still a crime, Mister Wilde."

"You know who I am, do you?" asked Nick as he raised an eyebrow.

"We were advised that the officers who handled the Night Howler case would be assigned to this case," he replied evenly.

"Wow," said Judy softly, "Federal Agents know our names..."

"Your names have been circulating at the Capital," agreed the Agent, "Miss Hopps, I believe?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Not necessarily a good thing," mumbled Nick under his breath, "but still this investigation is under our supervision for another..." He glanced at his watch. "44 hours. We'd appreciate if you would consult with us before you take any major action in this investigation."

"Professional courtesy," muttered the Agent in return.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine," said Judy with a grin.

"It's just a formality," interrupted Nick, "but I would like to see your credentials."

The Agent reached for his wallet as he replied, "I'm sure it's just a formality to see yours as well."

So everyone pulled out their IDs to show each other. Except for Jackie, of course. Everyone seemed satisfied that their IDs were in order.

"Let's continue our investigation inside," suggested Judy.

"Let's," agreed the Agent as they all walked in.

Jackie relocked the gate behind them.


	3. Night at the Mausoleum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy go to the museum to interview the night crew, and Judy learns more about hyenas than she really wanted to know.

by neorenamon

After gathering some samples for the lab, Nick and Judy went back to the station to drop them off and finish their shift. Going back to the museum for the night shift interview was going to count as overtime, so Nick made sure they both got in a nap before returning to the station at the start of their night shift. Agent Gibbons also collected some samples of what he felt mattered.

Since their duty was already assigned, they didn't feel the need to attend the usual briefing. They did stop by the Supervising Lieutenant's office to make sure he was informed of their duties. Once they cleared things with him, they both went down to the patrol car.

Judy noticed that Nick now had a large book with him this time. It was titled **Know Your Scavenger: The Hyena**. "Interesting read?" she asked.

He sighed before he replied, "I'm sure I know more about hyenas than I ever cared to."

"And that will help us with this case?"

"I sure hope so," he mused as he returned to his reading.

The two drove in quiet as Nick read. It seemed like too soon that they returned to the Cemetery. Only a few of the parking lot lights were left on, but Judy could see the light on in the guardhouse.

When they pulled up, another wolf stuck her nose out the booth window.

"ZPD business," announced Judy.

She just nodded as she raised the barricade so they could drive in. Soon, they were parked in front of the main lobby. The employees cars were all parked towards the back of the lot even though it closed hours ago.

Nick paused as they parked. "Hey Carrots," he said, "Remember that **Fox-Away** you carried when we first met?"

"Yes," she sighed, "It was proof of how small minded..."

He handed her a spray can labelled **Self-Defense Spray**.

"What's this for?" she asked as she took it.

"If one of the hyenas is trying to bite you, spray this stuff in their eyes first and their mouth second. Once they sink their teeth into you, you're pretty much a goner."

"Nick?" she asked as she put the can into her utility belt loop, "Are you concerned for my safety?"

"Darn straight," he replied, "Any scavenger that's eaten dead meat most likely has a number of diseases and parasites that their body is extremely resistant to... like Rabies."

Judy shuddered at the notion of taking a large series of shots with really big needles that's needed to cure Rabies infections.

"Thanks, Nick," she sighed as she patted his paw.

"What are partners for?" he asked as he opened his door.

They walked around the side of the building until they heard some annoying laughter ahead.

"And then I told him, 'That's not a sausage, that's my she-dick!'"

More laughter ensued from a second source as well. They came across three hyenas sitting on benches. One was drinking something from a thermos, the second was breaking walnuts with his teeth, and the third had a bone in his mouth he was gnawing on with his teeth. It looked like a medium sized leg bone of some kind.

"So where did that bone come from?" asked Nick as he stepped into the light.

"Cool yer jets," said the big one, "I can prove it's a fake bone made from bone munchers to snack on." They glanced at the one with the bone who looked kinda stupid, and the big one added, "Ed here loves the little treats that are hidden inside, don't you Ed?"

The bone snapped in his jaws easily.

"I'll take your word for it," replied Nick as Judy stepped into the light beside him.

"OH LOOKIE!" called Ed, "It's COTTONTAIL COP!"

"What?" asked Judy.

"No Ed," scolded the big one, "It's not... oh bother..."

Ed rushed over and promptly put Judy in a powerful bear hug. It was then that Judy realized that not only were Ed's arms bigger than his legs, but he was pretty damn strong too. She felt her breath being squeezed out.

"Just what I always wanted. My own little bunny rabbit. I will name him George, and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him..."

"Let go of my partner," growled Nic.

"...and pat him and pet him and..."

Judy made strangled noises.

"...and rub him and caress him and..."

Nick whipped out the dart gun as he said, "Let the bunny go NOW!"

The big one sighed as they pulled a baseball sized white sphere from their jumpsuit pocket.

"Ed," they growled, "Let the bunny go and I'll give you a jawbreaker."

Ed dropped Judy as he scrambled after the sweet treat. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" he called out as he scampered along. He quickly stuffed the prize into his cheek pocket like he was some kind of squirrel.

"You just have to know how to deal with idiots," grumbled the big one.

"It take it you're Shenzi then?" asked Nick.

The big one raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you sure of that?" asked Judy as she caught her breath.

"From what I read, one of these three is a female..."

"What?!"

The big one smirked.

"And considering this one is the largest, strongest, most assertive and downright ugliest, I'd say that one is the female here."

"So you know a little something about hyenas, do you?" asked Shenzi.

"I don't want to serve a public if I don't know anything about them," he replied evenly.

"But why is she?..."

"Biology, Carrots," he said, "In the hyena species, the females have as much androgens in their body as the males. Maybe even more than their male counterparts."

"That makes us wear the pants in our clans," gloated Shenzi.

"It also adds to the illusion that if these hyenas were naked right now, most people would take Shenzi here as just another one of the guys."

"She... has a cock and balls?" asked Judy in a hushed tone.

"Well... they have what's called a false-phallus. Because of their androgen levels, the female genitals look almost exactly the same as male genitals." He paused before he added, "but they still function as female genitals."

"Are you just here for the biology lesson?" asked Shenzi.

"No, we're here to question you about the night of the break in."

"What about it?"

"Were the attackers from your clan?" he asked dryly.

"We didn't see anything," said Banzai.

"Don't lie to me," replied Nick, "I know that hyenas can smell their own almost as far as they can smell rotten meat, and if this place was raided by another clan, you'd all surely bear the scars of a fight." He glanced at Judy as he added, "Hyenas are territorial, and I'm sure these three consider the Cemetery as part of their territory."

Ed sucked happily on his jawbreaker. Judy noticed the swarm of flies collecting around his head.

"Well," she said as she waved the air away from her nose, "Does Ed ever bathe?!"

"One per quarter whether he needs it or not," replied Shenzi.

"Edd makes Ed bathe," muttered Ed.

"Edd?" replied Judy.

"Yeah, you might have noticed that Ed here is slow," she answered, "REALLY SLOW. He tends to call everyone he sees Ed, Edd or Eddie. I'm surprised he actually called your partner Cottontail Cop... of course, that always was his fave Saturday morning cartoon."

He waved at Nick as he said, "Hello Eddie!"

"I mean really," agreed Banzai, "who would think a rabbit would be this kick-ass name taking..." He suddenly seemed to realize that a bunny was glaring at him. He laughed nervously.

"We need to have your banking information," she muttered.

"Bank?!" laughed Shenzi, "What makes you think we use a bank?!"

"Yeah," agreed Banzai, "No bank will allow an account with a scavenger!"

"So you go to one of those check cashing placing and get fleeced for 8 to 15 percent?"

The hyenas nodded.

"So if they were paid off, they were paid under the table and it's pretty much untraceable," said Judy.

"That's alright," said Nick with a smirk, "I'm sure their clan leader... she'll tell us all about what these three have been up to lately."

Shenzi raised an eyebrow.

"I take it scavenger clans are tight?" asked Judy.

"Very much so."

Then the female hyena began really laughing. Nick responded by growling and baring his teeth back at her.

Judy caught on as she said, "Nick might be a fox, but we all know he's also a predator. You know how preds feel about the scavengers, right?"

"Okay there tough guy," she replied, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted," growled Nick.

"I'm sure the Queen would love to have a couple of fluffballs to play with."

"You concern," muttered Judy, "is touching."

"Besides, the ZPD will know where we are," growled Nick, "and at any sign of trouble, the SWAT team would descend on your clan like stink on dung. Even if I am a sneaky fox and my partner is a rabbit."

"Your funeral there, sunny," she giggled back.

Nick went back on edge when Ed approached Judy. His paw dropped onto the dart gun when Ed reached for his pocket, but all that happened was him pulling out a smaller jawbreaker.

"For me?" she asked as she took the ball. It was a big as her whole paw.

"Ed likes the Cottontail Cop. Ed likes George."

"It's Judy..."

"He must be sweet on you," said Shenzi, "After all, he's not calling you Ed, Edd or Eddie."

Judy laughed nervously making Ed laugh loudly as well. Soon the other two hyenas laughed along as well. While Shenzi laughed, Nick strolled up and pulled up her right sleeve.

Shenzi blinked as he looked at the tattoo there on her forearm.

"Nick?" asked Judy, "What are you?..."

"It's a clan tattoo. All the recognized adults get one based on what clan they're in. Now I can find the proper clan and the proper matron to speak to."

She placed her paw on Nick's shoulder as she purred, "You're just all kinds of special, aren't you?"

"Sorry sweetheart," he replied as he brushed her paw away, "I'm already spoken for and I don't need a dominatrix in my life."

"Why are you looking at him," interrupted Banzai, "when right over here you got..."

"SHUT UP, BANZAI!" she growled at him.

He shut up fast.

"Let's go, Judy," said Nick assertively, "We've learned all the useful information we're going to get from these three... employees."

"GOODBYE MISTER COTTONTAIL!" called Ed as they walked off.

"He knows I'm a doe, right?" asked Judy quietly.

"From a guy who grew up surrounded by everyone looking like a guy," replied Nick, "I'm not so sure..." He suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I bet if he pantsed you, he'd be totally confused by what he saw."

"NICK!! You scoundrel!!"

The hyenas must have heard her outburst as they broke into howling laughter as they walked away.


	4. Comparing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Gibbons comes to Nick and Judy to compare notes on the case so far.

by neorenamon

Judy yawned some as they left the briefing room.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" asked Nick as they walked along.

"Huh?" she asked, "No... I didn't sleep well."

"Whatsa matter, Carrots?"

"I... was kept awake all night..." she replied quietly, "Every time I drifted off,.. I had nightmares about hyenas."

"They were that bad, eh?"

"Silly rabbit stuff, eh?" she said with a weak chuckle and looking away.

Nick put his arm about her shoulder as he replied, "It's alright, Carrots. I've had plenty of nightmares about jackals myself. I knew a few from the old neighborhood who were gangbangers."

"Any of them make you suck their erect vagina?" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Well... I have to admit that never happened."

"That... crazy cartoon watching hyena..."

"Ed?" he suggested.

"Yeah, he was the only one who stood up for me... because he thought I was Cottontail Cop. He put me up on a shelf with his action figure collection and his... presucked jawbreakers."

"Well... I promise you it's just a dream," he assured her, "We all get crazy dreams at times... that don't add up to anything special."

Judy seemed a bit more reassured when she looked into Nick's eyes.

"Have a moment to compare notes?" asked Agent Gibbons as he walked up.

"Sure," replied Nick.

"We ran analysis on the fur recovered from the scene and the fur samples I took from the night crew at the Cemetery, and they don't match. They weren't involved in the heist themselves."

"Any idea how the thieves got in?"

"We interviewed the night guard wolves. One had a suspicious deposit in his bank account two days after the robbery. We also found some clay on the gate key he keeps on his keyring."

"I take it that the deposit was in cash?"

The Agent nodded.

"So it looks like the guard let someone copy his gate key," continued Nick, "and one of the hyenas used it to let the thieves in after they scratched the lock up to make it look like it was picked."

"That fits in with all the evidence so far. What about you?"

"I saw Shenzi's clan tattoo," he replied, "and I plan to go see the clan matriarch about what our three little grave watchers have been up to. It's the largest hyena clan in the Zootopia area: The Prideland Guards."

"Sounds a bit risky. Make sure you have backup available. I wouldn't go see them without a full team supporting me, and even then with grenades and full auto firearms."

"Oh, I have a plan," replied Nick with a grin, "You just have to know how hyenas operate."

Judy shrugged at the Agent like she had no idea what Nick was planning.

"Studying hyenas?" asked the Agent.

"Nick here is practically an expert on them now," smirked Judy, "He sexed Shenzi under a jumpsuit."

"Could have been a lucky guess. About the only way to be really sure is to either be another hyena... or perform exploratory operations on their genitals."

"Maybe I was lucky and maybe I took an educated guess," replied Nick, "but it's not getting us any closer to cracking this case. Like I told Shenzi, the thieves are at least associated with their Clan or they would have attacked any intruder they found in the Cemetery. It's technically considered part of their territory, after all."

"Next thing you know, you'll be trying to get a hyena into the Police Academy," smirked Judy.

"You talked a sneaky lowlife fox into the Police," he answered, "Maybe Ed will want to serve alongside Cottontail Cop, after all?"

"How can he serve next to a cartoon character?"

Judy blushed slightly as Nick replied, "Oh, our Mister Ed here thinks that little Judy here is in fact the _legendary Cottontail Cop_."

"Well isn't that all kinds of special?" he chuckled back.

"I don't think he's a bad hyena," muttered Judy, "He probably just eats some dead birds of the sidewalk now and then because that's what Shenzi and Banzai do."

"Judy," teased Nick, "Maybe you have a thing for Ed too?"

"NO WAY!" she cried defensively.

Even Agent Gibbons chuckled at Judy's defensive outburst.

"Well he did give you something precious to him," continued Nick.

Judy pulled the jawbreaker from her pocket and said, "C'mon Nick! It's just candy! How precious can that be?!"

"Oh Carrots," he giggled as he ruffled her ears, "I'm just teasing you."

She stuffed it back in her pocket as she scowled.


	5. Into Pride Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy visit a major hyena clan to find out more about the hyenas at the cemetery and the nature of the grave robbers, but can they get out of the place with the pride, dignity and sanity intact?

by neorenamon

As night fell and the temperature dropped in Savannah Square, Nick and Judy made their way out to the location of The Peideland Guard Clan. They drove into a very rocky region at the border that looked like a natural place for caverns to form. After all, caves were very good at staying cool during hot sunny days and not too hard to keep warm during the colder nights. Even the roads changed to compacted rocks and dirt once they left the "border" of Zootopia proper.

"What are we looking for?" asked Judy as they drove.

"According to the map," replied Nick as he looked over the map under the car's dome light, "It's a place called 'Pride Rock'."

"Pride Rock?" she asked as her ears perked up.

"It has something to do with a movie," muttered Nick as he glanced up from the map.

Judy was keeping alert with the cruiser's spotlight turned to the side of the road. After all, the signs in the area were really just fake tree stumps with letters carved into them. The more prominent signs had white reflective material laid into the letters to make them easier to see in the dark. It was too much trouble to wire them for lights this far out from the main areas of Savannah Square.

"I think this is where we turn off," said Judy.

Nick looked up from the map to see a stump with gleaming white letters reading ' **Pride Rock** '. He simply nodded as Judy turned up the path. They drove up the path until they came to a huge pile of rock slabs laid out on top of each other. The lower slabs formed terraces around the edges of the upper ones. There was an open dirt area in front of a large opening between slabs that Judy figured passed for the front entrance.

Judy parked somewhere because there was not any clearly defined parking spaces, and Nick popped the trunk while she climbed out. He went to the back while Judy followed from the other side. "What do you need back here?" she asked curiously.

He offered her a heavy vest as he said, "Put this on, Carrots."

"What's this?" she asked as she put it on.

He was taking out a larger vest and placing on his own torso as he replied, "These tactical vests are made to be resistant to slashes, punctures and bullets. They might be just enough to keep a hyena's fangs out of your body for a little while. If one catches hold of it, you can pop the catches easily and slip out."

"You really think they'd be foolish enough to attack the ZPD?" she asked as she attached her belt radio and hitched the mic up to her shoulder.

"If we come across as weak or fearful to them, they just might," he replied as he fixed his own radio.

Then Nick pulled a couple of tactical flashlights from the trunk and handed one over to Judy. They were the kind of flashlights that were made to be used as clubbing weapons. The lights were as long as Judy's forearm and weighed more, but the LED lights were guaranteed to be extremely bright.

After that, he pulled out something that surprised her: A pump action riot gun. Half a dozen shells were part of the stock and she was sure there were more rounds when Nick added a wide belt underneath his tactical vest.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"If they think we're not capable of defending ourselves, we're just walking in to our doom there, Carrots."

Their radios were linked to the car radio in the trunk that relayed their signals back to ZPD Dispatch.

"Dispatch," said Judy into her mic, "One Adam Twelve calling for radio check."

"Dispatch here," came the gravelly voiced reply, "Your signal is coming in loud and clear."

"Roger that."

The two walked in. A few hyenas were lounging about in 'the foyer', but they let the Police pass them by without comment. Judy noticed that they were all just dressed in loincloths, but some of them had some jagged knives strapped in sheathes to their upper arms. They all seemed more respectful when they caught sight of the riot gun Nick had carried by the shoulder strap.

"Shouldn't we ask them where the clan matriarch is?" mused Judy.

"These guys are on the bottom of the ladder," he replied, "We'ld look weak if we bothered to speak to them."

"Oh... I see..."

 The passage was lit up by modern oil-based torches mounted in the wall in sconces. The passage was all stone and dirt to there was really nothing to worry about burning.

They heard some noise up ahead from a side room. Nick strode by without a second glance, but Judy peeked in to see two hyenas. One was sitting in a lounge chair and the second was at their feet on their knees. The one on the floor was sucking off the one in the chair while the other glanced at the door and smiled.

She knew that it was most likely the female getting sucked off by the male, but it still creeped her out just how much the scene reminded her of her recent nightmares and what she was forced to do in them. The rabbit shuddered as she turned her gaze back forward.

Her mind boggled as she tried to imagine how two animals, one with a penis and one with an apparent penis, could somehow mate with each other. Traditional positions like Wolf-style and Missionary Position just didn't seem practical. She shook her head wondering why she even wondered about such things.

"Excuse me," said Nick as her thoughts were interrupted, "We're here to see the Queen of this pack."

Looking at the hyena ahead of them, Judy guessed it was a female because her teats were better developed than the ones guarding the entrance, and apparently any female had higher status than most males. She felt comfortable enough that she didn't bother to cover her chest at all... just like the males.

"Down the hall," she said as she pointed backwards with her thumb.

Nick moved on without comment.

"I'm feeling a bit scared," said Judy in hushed tones.

"Good," he replied, "That means you're paying attention. Just try not to let the hyenas see your fear. They'll surely smell some of it, but acting brave can confuse them."

She nodded as they came to the largest room yet. The floor was covered with large number of cushions and pillows, and a good three dozen hyenas lounged about on them stark naked. Judy figured that while most of them were acting quiet and submissive, the others were quite luxuriating in the attention they were getting.

In the back of the room was a massive chair, and reclined across it was the largest hyena they had seen yet. She watched them enter with casual interest and a toothy smirk on her face. Nick boldly strode half way in as Judy followed along behind.

"We don't get many visitors here," mused the one in the chair.

"I take it you're the matriarch of this clan called Queen?" asked Nick boldly.

"Indeed I am," replied Queen, "What can I do for you tender morsels?"

Judy's ears fell, but Nick remained stone-faced as he replied, "The Zootopia National Cemetery was raided, and members of your clan work there. The question is, why did your clansmen let them in without a fight? Did you sanction this grave robbery?"

"I should be insulted by those questions," she replied.

The hyenas around the room began growling.

"See this?" he replied as he hefted the riot gun, "These shells are a mixture of shot and white phosphorous. They're nicknamed 'Dragonfire Rounds'. Every shot will set two or three of you on fire... from the inside. As a backup, I have a little something the military calls 'Willie Pete'. Otherwise known as white phosphorous grenades. One grenade will set the better part of this room on fire, and I have four. White phosphorous burns underwater and inside bodies. It's really nasty, painful and a really bad way to die."

Many of the hyenas started looking nervous. Judy looked at Nick with fear in her eyes.

"Won't those grenades light you up too?" asked Queen.

"It's a better way to go than being torn to pieces by scavengers," he replied evenly, "Besides, our tactical vest will keep our internals safe, so all we have to do is cover our heads before the grenades go off."

"You planned these moves well, fox," she replied, "Very well. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed have connections. Connections with a splinter group from the main clan called 'The White Fang'. They're led by my sister Scar."

"Who names their kid Scar?" asked Judy quietly.

"Oh, that wasn't her first name," she answered, "We called her Scar after an elder male lion redecorated her face with his claws."

"Hyenas have really keen hearing," muttered Nick.

"Fuck yeah we do!"

"Then I can tell you that we can call for backup at the first sign of trouble," chimed in Judy.

"You'd be long dead before any help arrived," she chuckled. The other hyenas began laughing too. Even Nick laughed which took the hyenas aback.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the hyenas on the floor. Judy couldn't tell if it was male or female because of the way androgens affected their voices.

"Oh, we'll be dead by the time help arrives alright," chuckled Nick, "but when those SWAT vans roll in, the whole place is gonna be flooded with tear gas before all those fully armored riot troops with assault weapons, grenades and gas masks charge in here to shoot first and ask questions much later."

The Queen seemed to be rather impressed with Mister Wilde. "I can't give you a list of every place The White Fang hangs out," she mused, "but I can let you in on their six main meeting places and safe houses."

"That will do," he muttered back.

"I like your take-charge style," she said as she layed lower in her chair, "Pity you didn't tell the bunny. She's shaking in her boots." She propped her head up on her paw as she grinned and showed off all of her sharp canine teeth.

"Oh Officer Hopps is young and inexperienced," he replied, "I'm an old crook and we know how the world really works, don't we?"

"We sure do," she replied as she laughed. Every hyena in the room was soon laughing with her.

A small hyena with a folded piece of paper walked up to Nick and handed it to him. Then he turned without another word and just walked out. Judy followed along.

"NICK?!" asked Judy as soon as they got out, "ARE YOU NUTS?! MILITARY HARDWARE?!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," replied Nick, "This shotgun is loaded with rubber pellets and the grenades... they're just plain old flash-bangs."

"WHAT?!"

"But the hyenas didn't know that." he smirked.

"And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, sweet Carrots, you had to believe I was willing to kill as many hyenas as I could before they took us down. Most hyenas aren't willing to die for their meals. If I told you, they wouldn't have smelled your fear and they would have taken my threats as bluff."

"Well... Never do that to me again!" she said as she began undoing the tactical vest.

"I promise, Carrots," he sighed, "I promise."


	6. Bust a Funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy go undercover at one of the suspected hideouts of the White Fang: A place called the 'Boogie Palace' that's been reopened by squatters out on the fringe of Savannah Square. Things don't go as planned...

by neorenamon

"So... why are we getting stuff from the undercover wardrobe department?" asked Judy as she watched Nick fussing over clothing and outfits.

"I've been going over that list of locations I got from Queen," he replied, "and so far only one of them strikes me as being our best bet."

"Why are you looking at this stuff?" she asked as she looked around, "This stuff has been out of style for a good forty years."

"Because the place we're going to undercover tonight is called ' _The Boogie Palace_ '," he replied evenly as he pulled out a pair of red bell bottom pants and a red disco jacket with flared sleeves. The suit was even shiny. Then he pulled out a red silk shirt with a frilled collar.

"Say what now?"

"It was the largest disco dance place of its day," he answered, "but the place was shut down because it turned out that they were doing illegal gambling, prostitution and a drug ring all operating out of their back rooms. Since the place didn't close because of bad business, it was largely left intact. Thirty-five years later, the place has been reopened by the squatters who took over the place."

"What kind of animals go there?"

"Oh, scavengers, gangbangers, druggies... basically the underbelly of Zootopia society."

"What do you plan to find out there?" she asked as Nick handed her black bell bottom pants and a flared sleeve black disco jacket in her size. He also pulled out a white silk shirt with a really puffy frilled collar.

"Try and make a connection to Scar and her splinter group," he replied, "We need to confirm that her group is in fact either the grave robbers... or they know who is. Some of those bodies... they can still be returned to their proper rest if we can get to them before they're eaten."

"I see."

"i've looked into the place's records earlier today and it looks like they have all the proper licenses in order and they're keeping up with their utilities, so if it's a front for criminal activity, they're doing a decent job of covering their tracks. They even have legit liquor licenses."

"Snakeskin boots?" asked Judy as he looked at what he picked out, "Isn't that a bit... over the top?"

"This is classic disco era outfits," he replied, "and they're the only way we're going to fit in that place."

"So... gaudy," she said with a shiver.

"That was the whole point of the era. To look as over the top as possible. We also need to get some fake glitzy jewelry while we're here as well."

"I'm so glad that era is behind us now," she muttered.

"For some, it never ended." He paused before he added, "Some are trying to revive some things about it." He fused a bit before he continued, "We're going to have to borrow a car from the undercover motor pool too. I hope they won't make a fuss about it."

"Well it's for a legitimate investigation," she replied, "They shouldn't."

...

ONE HOUR LATER

...

Nick and Judy went down to the undercover carpool. They were assigned a car and when the went out to see what it was...

"A Gremlin?!" asked Judy in dismay, "Seriously?!"

The two of them looked over the neon-green hatchback.

"You should be thankful that the Pinto was in the shop," he replied evenly, "Besides, no one should think of this as an undercover cop car. That's the whole point." He glanced in the passenger window as he added, "Even the police radio looks like a CB radio."

"I guess it shouldn't take long to adjust the pedals and the wheel so I can drive it," she muttered as she looked in through the driver's window.

"That's the spirit, Carrots," he replied.

"I still feel stupid like this," she grumbled as she started adjustments.

"I don't know," he answered as he felt her solid black large sheep's wool afro wig, "I think it's kinda cute."

"Sez the guy with the over the top mullet and chops."

"It was all the rage back then," he giggled.

"I hope we don't have to chase anyone in these boots."

"These boots were made for disco," he replied, "Not for running."

"Yeah... I totally get that."

"Besides, I do know something about this particular Gremlin," he added with a smirk.

"Which  is?"

"It doesn't look like much on the outside, but under the hood is a 401 cubic inch V-8 street racing engine."

Judy blinked.

"About 20 of these bad boys were ever mass produced, so it's real lucky that the ZPD actually has one. It's real good for giving chase... or just plain running away."

"I see."

"Unfortunately, there just isn't room for riot gear or heavy weapons in the back, so we'll mostly have to do without. Fortunately, between your purse and my jacket, we can sneak in a couple of dart guns."

"We'll just have to be careful," she replied.

"Careful is my middle name."

"Since when?!" she replied.

Nick just frowned back.

...

SOME TIME LATER

...

"Okay," said Nick as they pulled into the parking lot, "You need to put on this cheap perfume before we go in." He handed her a perfume atomizer.

"What?" she asked as she sniffed the nozzle, "Did they smell bad back then too?"

"Partly," he replied as he took out a cheap bottle of cologne, "but it's more important that we cover our natural scent in case Shenzi, Banzai and Ed happen to be here as well. It's Saturday night after all and they probably have the night off."

"Oh... I see," she replied as she spritzed herself, "but what are the chances they're going to be here?"

"If they're part of the White Fang and they're holding a gathering tonight, then the chances are pretty high."

"I see," she replied as she got out.

"As a former con, I'm used to looking at a plan to see how it could go wrong after all. You're one of the few that's ever played me successfully," he said as he got out.

"By the way," she mumbled, "I don't know anything about disco dancing."

"I'm sure that most of the people on the dance floor won't either," he smirked, "Just watch them and copy their movements as best you can. If there's a pro out there, it will become painfully obvious when the lights get turned on them."

"Okay," she sighed as they approached the main entrance, "Here we go."

"Just remember the plan," he added, "If we get separated in the crowd, we meet back by the front doors in an hour. One of us doesn't show, then assume that they're in trouble. We go out to the car and call for backup."

"Roger that," replied Judy.

"And watch the lingo," he continued, "Saying the wrong words will tip them off that we're cops or federal agents... two things that might just get us killed here."

She nodded. They approached the quadruple doors in the front as they were eyed by a pair of rather hefty looking water buffalo wearing tweed slacks and a vest over a nice white shirt. Their outfits looked even more retro than the disco goes who were filing in.

Nick nodded to one, and he simply nodded back. They were in.

"Wow," said Judy as she looked about, "This place is packed to the hilt." She could see animals from just about every zone inside this one place.

"Hopefully the crowd will help us maintain our cover," he replied.

"If the White Fang is meeting here, they're probably in one of the back rooms."

"We'll look suspicious if we go back there right away, so mingle for a while first."

As they moved in further, the music became louder and louder. Soon, it was almost impossible to speak without having to yell. Judy was tempted to take out her phone and just text Nick, but decided it might be a little too obvious at the moment. Multicolored lights were everywhere from the massive disco ball to all of the spot and strobe lights that lined the ceiling. It seemed that every dozen seconds or so, some light or another would just hit her in the eyes for a second.

Before they hit the floor, the music ended. Only the normal white lights were left on.

"Okay hepcats," announced the disc-jock, "After a minute, we're gonna spin up 'Boogie Cub' by the ever-lovin GBs!"

There was a murmur of approval from the crowd. A few people left the dance floor while others replaced them, but overall the floor was pretty much elbows to assholes crowded. She lost sight of Nick as he slipped in among the dancers. It didn't escape her noticed that Nick headed for a rather scantily clad vixen in black thigh high boots with spiked heels.

' _It's just a case,_ ' she thought in spite of the twinge of jealousy she felt. Turning on  her heels, she headed in the direction of the bar. ' _After all, the bartender should know something about White Fang activities here._ ' She hopped up onto a bar stool in one fluid motion.

A black-furred wolf with an afro she couldn't tell was real or not wandered over as soon as she sat. He also managed to have a thick black mustache and chops as well.

"Hey there sweet mamma," he said smoothly, "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh... first time here," she admitted.

"Well I'm your bartender," he replied, "Call me Isaac. Just to show you how much we appreciate new customers, I'll give you tonight's drinks free."

"Wow," she said as she blinked, "That's so nice... so..."

"Not sure what to order?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"How about a _Slow Comfortable Screw on the Beach_?"

"Say what?!" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

He laughed before he replied, "It's just a mixed drink."

She giggled nervously as she answered, "Okay... I'll try one of those." ' _Just one mixed drink shouldn't affect me that bad. Help me fit in._ '

"Coming right up," he said as he pulled out a silver shaker. She could smell peach, cranberry and orange as he added the ingredients along with a bunch of ice cubes. Then he closed it up and shook it up briefly. Then he pulled out a medium sized clear glass and poured the mix into it.

She sipped the drink and murmured, "This is pretty good."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Maybe you can help me," she said after another sip.

"What'cha need?"

"Well I'm looking for an associate of mine," she mused, "A female hyena with a scratched up face. I'm supposed to meet her here, but I forgot where she said to meet." She paused before she added, "I only know her as Scar."

"Scar, huh?" he asked, "You're early. They won't be meeting in the far back room for another hour."

"Thanks," she replied as she sipped some more.

The bartender wandered off to deal with other customers. The music started up, so she looked out and noticed that Nick was kinda close to the vixen she saw earlier. Nick was making all kinds of crazy steps while pointing his paws in all kinds of directions. He looked utterly ridiculous, but still seemed to blend in with the other dancers who basically did the same.

' _I'm so not jealous._ '

She hopped off the stool and headed for the back hallway.

' _It won't hurt to see what's going on back here before I meet up with Nick._ '

There was a fair amount of traffic going in and out of the back, so she didn't stick out. Ones coming out... well some of them looked like they just had sex... and a number of the ones going in looked like they were ready for getting it on.

' _Damn! He's here?!_ '

Down the hall was Ed. He was in a work coverall along with a mop and bucket on wheels. It looked like he was cleaning up some kind of spill in the hallway.

' _Gotta get out of sight before he looks this way!_ '

She looked at the two nearby doors, and saw one read ' **DUDES** ' while the other read ' **DUDETTES** '. She ducked into the door marked Dudettes.

' _I don't think he saw me. Better just hang out here for awhile until he wanders off._ '

She hopped up on a stool so she could see herself in the mirror. Other than a couple of occupied stalls, she pretty much had the place to herself.

' _Man... so much black eyeshadow and red blush... I look like a total prostitute. And the black lipstick makes me look so Goth..._ '

She didn't hear the stall door next to her open, so she was taken off guard when she was grabbed by very large arms and powerful paws. The paw was large enough to cover her whole face. A powerful arm wrapped about her torso, pinning down her arms tightly. She wasn't nearly strong enough to break loose from it.

"MMMMMM!!!" she moaned in surprise.

"Well well my tender little morsel, you think some cheap perfume would stop me from smelling my favorite bunny cop?"

' _SHENZI!_ ' she thought in a panic, ' _I CAN'T BREATHE!_ ' For a second, she thought about biting the paw, but remembered that such an action would almost surely get her infected with the rabies virus. She was sure she was being dragged back into the stall.

"Don't worry," murmured Shenzi, "I'm not going to kill you. If that's what I wanted, I'd just snap your scrawny neck and be done with it." She laughed before she added darkly, "I have plans for you. Ed is surely going to love his birthday present this year."

' _PRESENT?!_ '

Her struggles were burning up all the oxygen stored in her lungs, She was weakening fast. Blacking out.

"All I have to do is open the secret door behind this toilet and you're gonna vanish without a trace."

' _NO!!_ '

She could hear something open behind the place she was pretty sure was the toilet.

"Don't you worry," she growled, "We're going to have so much fun with you... before it's time to just... eat you up raw!"

She was pulled back further before she heard a door closing. The hyena's laughter filled her ears as she blacked out.


	7. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Nick 'interrogates' one hot vixen out on the dance floor and finds they have a vested interest in both Disco and the White Fang.

by neorenamon

Nick strode out onto the dance floor in order to meet up with one hot foxy mamma. He was hoping that someone would say something about the White Fang between songs, or at least make his cover look more convincing while he investigated the matter.

' _Hope Judy isn't looking,_ ' he thought, ' _Oh, who am I kidding? She's a professional. This is undercover work. She knows I'd never cheat on my little carrots._ '

As he walked out onto the dance floor, he saw the vixen more closely. He had to admit she had curves in all the right places. She had an outfit surely made to show off the best of them. Her orange tinted glasses with the small round lenses were perched just behind her nose, and her ears had multiple gold piercings. A good half dozen or so on each ear, and they looked interesting even though none of those earrings matched each other. Her thick eyeshadow was violet, but her eyes were more blue. The thick lips were stained the same color. Her pure white face was painted in a pink blush that made her look like she was blushing anime-style. Even her over-the-top afro wig was the same color of purple.

Looking down, he saw her violet chiffon sleeved tube top that left her shoulders as well as her midriff completely visible. The sleeves were tied at the wrist making her forearms looks puffy. About her neck was a choker decorated with several bright red rocks. Her fingers all bore a fat gold ring on each.

' _If those were real rubies, that choker would be worth a mint by itself._ ' He paused before he chided himself. ' _C'mon Nick! We're not supposed to think like a hustler any more!_ '

About her waist was a thin gold chain that wrapped about her abdomen a good three times right over her belly button and it looked pretty tight.

' _Damn. That hourglass figure looks so hot._ '

Under that was her bell bottom pants that were are darker shade of violet. They were so low that it must have been only a couple of inches above her loins. It seemed only a thin fake leather belt kept them from falling down as she moved. Either that or the shape of dat ass. Like the sleeves, they were tied off at the ankle to look puffy. Overall, she looked like some kind of disco genie. He could just see the bottoms of her black snakeskin stiletto heeled boots.

' _It's lucky I spent so many hours in front of the TV pretending I was a disco dancer while the SoooOOOuuuUUUlllLLL Traaaiiin played on the black and white screen. I should be good enough to at least look good while I'm faking it._ '

The two didn't have to speak, which was good considering how loud the music was. He just started steppin towards her and she just started dancin back. All he really had to do was making look like he was just dancing for her and ignore everyone else around them... other than to not bump into them, of course. It seemed like his muscles just remembered every groovy step that he used to practice in the living room when he figured no one else was looking in.

' _Step up, step back, point up, point down, point at her face, point at your belt buckle, step right, step left, put your paw on your hip and shake that thang..._ '

She had some pretty hefty moves of her own. Her legs were quite limber, and she did some rather impressive splits like she was either a ballet dancer or perhaps some kind of karate expert. That combined with how well she could kick over her own head (without hitting anyone around her).

They were quite the dance couple, and the ones around them were starting to notice. A few of the colored spotlights were soon turned in their direction. Just before the song ended, he took two steps towards her and slid on his knees with his arms open wide until his nose was all but stuck into her belly button. Just as the last note sounded, he wrapped his arms about her waist just above her ass.

The dancers around them began applauding.

"What's your name, sugar?" she asked with a lilting purr.

"Nick..." he replied. ' _Damn! I need a fake last name!_ ' After a short pause, he said, "Nick Fury at your service."

"I see," she purred, "Well I'm Selene Nightshade. Pleasure to meet you." She winked as she added, "Why don't we sit the next one out? I already have a private table in a nice... shady place."

He removed his arm and took her paw in his as he stood up.

"Sure babe," he replied as he tried to sound as cool as possible.

Selene took him by the paw and led him off the dance floor towards a darker corner. He glanced over towards the bar and caught a glimpse of Judy chatting it up with the bartender.

' _I'll just meet up with her later. She doesn't look upset... or anything._ '

"Come here often, handsome?" she asked as she maneuvered Nick into a curving booth in the corner.

"Nope," he replied honestly, "This is kind of my public debut in the Disco Circuit."

"I must say you have some sweet moves. Did you learn to dance from  _SoooOOOuuuUUUlllLLL Traaaiiin with Don Corrrnnnealius_ too?"

He chuckled lightly before he admitted, "Guilty as charged, Selene."

"That show practically invented its own set of dances," she cooed.

"It sure did," he replied, "and you're about the hottest thang in this whole place."

"Flatterer," she giggled.

She sat her butt down on the bench seat and slid her ass around as she pulled him in. Then she let go of Nick's paw as she rested her elbows on the table.

' _Great... I'm flirting with her now... Nothing wrong with a little flirting, right?_ ''

"Howzabout a drink?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh... ah..." he stammered.

"Don't worry," she purred, "It's my treat. They know me well enough here that I run a tab."

"I must be the luckiest guy in the whole place tonight."

She smiled showing off her pearly white fangs.

He decided to take a chance as he said, "You have some real nice white fangs there, sister."

"Oh it's all about the white fangs," she replied as her grin increased.

' _BINGO!_ '

"So you groove with those hep cats too?" he asked.

"I take it you're here for the meeting? Funny, but I haven't seen you at the meetings before."

"Oh, Shenzi and her crew... they turned me on to what's going on here."

"Did she now?" she purred back, "I wouldn't have taken her for being your kind of chick."

"Oh she ain't, but you definitely are."

She placed a paw on his shoulder as she continued, "Man, you are laying it on so thick."

He smiled as he said, "Well the whole disco thing... If you don't do it over-the-top, then you better just go on home, babe."

She chuckled softly. Then she flagged down a passing waitress.

"Whatcha need, Miss Nightshade?" asked the scantily clad okapi gal.

"Two Tequila Sunrises," she replied.

' _Hmm... Bold enough to order for me, is she?_ '

"I'll get those for you right away," she replied as she strode off. Nick couldn't help but look at the exaggerated sway in her hips and ass as she walked.

"So tell me what makes you interested in the White Fang?" she asked as she looked back into his eyes.

' _Damn! Gotta come up with something fast!_ '

"Oh, little Shenzi convinced me of the righteousness of the cause," he replied evenly.

' _I think she's buying it._ '

"The scavengers and predators of Zootopia have one thing in common: The way we're looked down on by the wolves in sheep's clothing that run the whole show."

He nodded. ' _So it's some kind of rebel movement. I hope it isn't some serious terrorist shit going down here. Break into a Cemetery to finance a bigger op while letting some 'fresh meat' get to the scavenger members? Is Scar their leader or just another one of their members?_ '

The waitress returned with their drinks, setting down one in front of each. As he reached for his drink, she placed her paw over the top.

"Why don't I introduce you to the others later on?" she cooed, "We can miss the boring parts of the meeting, right?" She winked at him as she removed her paw and he picked up his glass.

"I'm sure you're more fascinating than any of them," he replied as he sipped the first layer of his drink.

She smiled as she picked up her own drink and sipped it.

"I plan to have some fun with you before we get down to business... Undercover cop."

' _SHIT! She knows!_ ' He started feeling strange suddenly.

"I don't like sneaks," she added.

' _The drink! She must have slipped something into it! One of those rings must be hollow!_ '

His vision was blurring.

"Oh, did you have a little too much to drink?" she asked loudly.

' _Damn! She setting up an excuse to take me wherever she wants!_ '

He slumped forward as he passed out on the table.


	8. Raid on Aunt Tebbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Gibbons leads a raid on a suspect hyena's house. The little old hyena granny that lives there is suspected of harboring a member of The White Fang. Things quickly go south faster than the Agent would like.

by neorenamon

Agent Gibbons looked over his team as his van was driven towards the suspect's house... or at least the house of his mother. They were all equipped with riot gear and assault weapons because the suspect was considered to be extremely dangerous and heavily armed.

"Remember," he chided his team, "We're only here to arrest Verminious Trapsnap from his Aunt Tebbie's house. She is considered a bystander so I want no violent action taken against her unless she herself is using a weapon against one of us. I mean a lethal weapon."

The other agents nodded.

"How soon?" he called forward.

"Five minutes tops," came the reply from the driver.

"Everyone check your gear," he replied to the others, "I want this to go as smooth as silk."

"Roger that," replied the other agents.

They all put on their riot helmets and made sure their helmet radios were on the right frequency. Then each agent added a couple of flash-bang grenades to their utility belts. Half the agents readied their sub-machineguns while the others prepared their riot-guns for action. In addition, each agent had both their tonfa on one side and their ka-bar combat knife on the other.

"Our priority is to take the suspect alive for interrogation if at all possible."

"And if he tries to kill us?" asked Anthony.

"Well if he poses a threat, you're lives are more important than his."

The agents nodded.

"2 minutes!" called the driver.

"Be ready to move out as soon as we stop," said the Agent as he looked over the other five special agents in the van with him, "Half will cover the front and the other half will cut off any escape from behind the house."

The other agents nodded.

The van came to a stop as the agents piled out. They moved quickly towards the front door and back door at the same time. Two of the agents going to the front brought the battering ram in case that was needed. It was a quaint little house with a white picket fence that looked kind of rustic, but then the whole neighborhood was made to look older than it really was.

Gibbons gave the other agents a few minutes to maneuver into the back before he knocked.

"NCIS!" he called, "Please open the door!"

He waited before he rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" came the voice of an old lady from inside.

They waited a bit more before they could hear the sound of deadbolts unlocking. Another couple of minutes passed as the locks kept opening.

"Gawd," said Anthony, "How long before..."

The door opened. The old hyena lady didn't seem phased by the armed and armored animals confronting her, but then Gibbons notices her clouded eyes. He deduced either she was blind, or darn close to it.

"Is Verminious home?" he asked politely.

"Honey!" she called back, "There's some nice people here to see you!"

There was no response.

"Anything at the back door?" he asked into the radio.

"Negative," came the reply.

"Oh, he's probably doing something in the basement and can't hear us," she replied.

"What does he do in the basement?" asked Gibbons.

"I think he practices cooking something," she answered, "but it always makes the house smell bad."

He sniffed the air as did the other agents. They were all sea otters after all.

"Could he be making bombs?" asked Anthony.

"Well it doesn't smell like a meth lab," he replied, "We'll have to assume that whatever he's making in the basement, it's dangerous." Then he looked at the old lady and added, "We need you to stay up here while we speak to Verminious."

"Is he in trouble?" she asked.

"We just need to ask him some questions, Miss," he answered.

She nodded as she pointed to the door to the basement. Gibbons moved towards it, but Anthony grabbed his shoulder before he got far.

"You know procedure is that one of us goes in first," he reminded his boss.

"I hate to send my agents to do something I wouldn't do myself," he replied.

"We appreciate your bravery, sir," he answered, "but still I should go first."

"Very well," muttered Gibbons, "Just... be careful."

Anthony nodded as he reached for the doorknob. The door opened out to show a staircase going down into a darkened room.

"Maybe he's not here?" asked Anthony.

"Did you see any way out of the basement like storm shutters?" asked the Agent into the radio.

"Negative," came the reply.

Anthony turned on his tactical light as he began stepping down the stairs. The wooden steps creaked in spite of his best effort to move quietly.

"Verminious," he said into the dark, "We're just here to ask you some questions. It doesn't have to be a bad situation if you just cooperate with us."

"The sheep, they send their agents of oppression to keep us down," said a voice from the dark.

"We're from the Naval Crimes Investigation Service," added Gibbons, "About the robbery from the Zootopia National Cemetery."

"A trial run for greater things," he muttered, "and a treat for our scavenger friends."

Anthony reached the bottom of the stairs as he swung his light around.

"This isn't making things better for you," warned the Agent.

"My time is over," he replied, "The cause will move on without me..."

"What is he?..." asked Anthony before the staircase exploded behind him. Shot and wood splinters tore into his legs as he was thrown into the far wall.

"ANTHONY!" called Gibbons. He hopped around the corner to see the hyena against the back wall holding the switch that set off the homemade claymore mine. He was wearing an older style flak vest and battle helmet, so he emptied his submachine gun clip into his upper legs instead. "LEEEROY! JENNNKINS!" he yelled as he fired.

A silence fell over the room when his ammo clip ran dry.

"Agent down!" he called into the radio, "Agent down!"

"Help is one the way!" came the reply.

He looked back to see the blast was powerful enough to remove Anthony's legs. Gibbons knew in his heart he wasn't going to make it this time. There was no way to stop him from bleeding out.

"DAMMIT ALL!" he cursed before he opened the radio channel again and said, "The perp is down too."

"Roger that," came the reply.

Anthony rolled over and coughed blood before he said, "So much for that Rio retirement package..."

"I'm... so sorry..."

"I knew the risks when I joined NCIS," he replied, "Don't beat yourself up for that."

He removed his helmet to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Don't let them see you cry..." he said as he passed away. 


	9. Just a Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wakes up naked and tied up rather tight. Shenzi makes a deal: Judy lives as long as she keeps Ed happy. Can she bide her time until she can escape? Or will she become a hyena's lunch?
> 
> Nick wakes up with problems of his own. One of which being a hot vixen in the bed he's tied down to. She knows more about him than he wants to admit.

by neorenamon

Judy awoke with a headache when her eyes fluttered open, and an odd feeling she was in deep trouble. Perhaps it was the fact she was stripped of everything but the afro wig, or perhaps it was the fact she was tied up rather tightly with a lot of nylon rope and had a rubber ball gag tied around her head. Maybe it was the fact she was laying in a coffin sized box (well rabbit coffin) half full of packing peanuts. The thing that was the biggest clue was staring into the fangs of a rather powerful hyena's mouth.

' _Damn,_ ' she thought, ' _Those ropes between my legs... so bloody tight... riding right up my pussy crack..._ '

"Welcome back, rabbit," growled Shenzi, "Now that you're awake again, I'm only going to explain this to you ONCE. Here's how you get to keep breathing: You keep my little Ed happy."

Judy gulped.

"That's right. Ever since he met 'the Cottontail Cop', he's wanted one of his own to play with," she added as she pulled the wig off the rabbit's head. "Lucky you were using cheap makeup that was easy to remove," she chuckled, "I hear the undercover section of the Police tend to go on the cheap. Your outfit wasn't very classy."

Judy glared back.

"So," she continued as she ignored her glare, "You're going to be Cottontail Cop for my little Ed. As long as you don't bore him, make him upset, or hurt him, you get to keep living. If by some chance you betray him and try to escape, I swear I'm gonna rip off your limbs and MAKE YOU WATCH ME EAT THEM!" She moved closer until Judy had a good view of her red iris floating in a sea of somewhat sickly yellow. "GOT IT?!"

The rabbit nodded nervously. ' _The way those ropes are between my legs, at least I don't have to worry about being someone's fucktoy. However, relieving myself is going to be both awkward and messy._ '

"I worry a lot about Ed," she muttered as she looked away, "We work in a nice safe and boring Cemetery because I'm sure the other members of the White Fang would bully him. He takes stupid chances because he doesn't know better... He likes to do what he's told. I don't even like him working at the Boogey Palace..."

She turned to glare back at Judy.

"Damnit!" she growled, "Why am I telling you all this?!"

Judy tried to shrug, but the ropes made the gesture all but imperceptible. Shenzi leaned closer until all the rabbit could smell was the hyena's breath. She prayed that none of the hyena saliva was getting into her nose or her eyes, as either one could lead to rabies infection.

"Just remember," she added as she covered Judy in more packing peanuts, "You're his pet... his babysitter... his guardian when I'm not around... his Cottontail Cop." Then things got dark as she put the lid on. She could see pinpoints of light from air holes in the top. She guessed that a big bow and ribbon was added by the way the box was tipped and shifted.

The box was lifted, and soon she was being carried somewhere. It was hard to tell in the dark how far she was moved, or how long she was carried.

"Oh Ed!" she called, "Where are you?!"

"I am over hearing being good just like you told me, Eddie!" he called from a distance.

"Well come here, you moron!" she retorted, "You do want your birthday present, right?!"

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" came his reply as Judy heard him scrambling closer.

"Don't tear the ribbons," chided Shenzi, "I need to reuse them."

"Okay," he answered at the ribbon was loosened.

Soon the lid was removed as she looked up into the eyes of Ed.

"OH BOY!! DELUXE COTTONTAIL COP!!"

' _Seriously?!_ ' thought Judy, ' _Does he still think I'm a cartoon character?!_ '

Ed lifted her from the box with his paws just under her shoulders as peanuts scattered all around.

"Oh Eddie, you're so nice to me! I'm not worthy!"

"Of course you are," replied Shenzi, "I even made sure every detail was right. Just for you."

' _What?_ ' she mused as she looked down, and saw her chest was covered in a big black drawing of a badge. The scroll at the top read "Bunnytopia" and the bottom read "Police Force". Under the top scroll was a bar that read in smaller letters, "Cottontail Cop". There was a 5-pointed star in the middle with the number 665 in the middle. ' _Oh this better not be permanent marker!_ '

"Now since it's still a good hour before your birthday officially begins," chided Shenzi, "You can't unwrap your present just yet. Just play with them just as they are, alright?"

Ed nodded.

' _Well on the good side, Cottontail Cop action figures don't come with anatomically correct bits. That's probably why he hasn't questioned my lack of a 'package' yet. He might not even realize I'm female yet._ '

Judy knew that, of course, as she had one of those action figures herself as a child. It inspired her to become a ZPD Officer in the first place. That and the cartoon show where one rabbit did the greater good for 25 minutes every week.

As she was lifted clear of the box, she noticed Ed was still in his work jumpsuit.

' _We must be in a secret room in the back of the club! One of the places where the drug dealers stashed their goods! It's too small for a gambling hall..._ ' she thought as she looked about. She saw a large bed nearby along with a few basic seats and a small table at the bedside. ' _Unless this is one of those back rooms used by the club's prostitutes..._ '

Shenzi sat in one of the chairs as Ed carried her over to the bed. A glance at the clock showed it was 11:05.

' _55 minutes before he unties me. I hope they let me potty as soon as I'm untied,_ ' she fumed as she needed to go somewhat badly.

"I might as well make myself comfortable," muttered Shenzi as she stood again. When Judy heard a zipper, she looked over to see the hyena unzipping her own work jumpsuit and begin peeling it off.

Then Ed rolled onto his back and she got buried face first into his chest fur. He was laughing like a happy idiot as he wrapped one of his big arms around her torso and her arms that were securely tied behind her back.

"This is da best present ever, Eddie!" he squealed in delight.

"Only the best toys and jawbreakers for my little Ed," she cooed back.

"I wish you really were my big sister!"

"Thanks, Ed," she sniffed, "That... means a lot to me."

' _Is she... acting like a sister to Ed?_ '

...

In another place 50 minutes later

...

' _Gawd,_ ' thought Nick as he woke up with a moderate headache, ' _Just what did she slip into my drink?_ ' He tried to sit up to realize he was tied down naked and spread eagle to a rather large bed. His limbs were stretched out taught enough to make him uncomfortable, and his mouth was quite stuffed with a cloth gag.

"Hey there stud," purred a vixen next to him. She half crawled onto his body as she leaned closer to his ear. He could feel that she was naked even if he couldn't see her naked form in the low lights of the room. He couldn't tell in the low lights any details about the bedroom they were in. "I'm going to have some fun with you before I find out why you were checking out the White Fang. While I'm sure you really did meet with Shenzi and her idiot flunkies, there's no way she'd tell you about the group so quickly. For one thing, you never used even an old password let alone the current one."

' _Blast! They have passwords to recognize one of their own! I screwed up! Got cocky!_ '

"Feel the little cock rig I put on you?"

He realized that there was something constricting his cock and balls.

"Oh, it's not bad now," she purred as she reached down to grab his shaft, "but as soon as you get... excited..."

' _I'll get blue balls and a purple hardon! Damn that's going to sting!_ '

She rubbed her teat against his chest as she started stroking him.

' _Damn! Think about something else! Think about...Judy!_ '

He imagined his rabbit partner in the police cruiser making small talk. Being bored while they waited for a call to come out to them.

"I know who you are now: Officer Nick Wilde. The ZPD's first fox officer. It wasn't hard considering to figure out considering how few fox officers still are. There's even fewer foxes working as federal agents in any capacity."

' _She knows who I am! What else does she know about me?_ '

"Are you thinking about your little rabbit friend?" purred the vixen into his ear, "I bet you are... Such a nice little rabbit ass she has... Ever think about her naked?"

He was imagining Judy stripping for him in the back seat of the cruiser. Pulling off her vest and shirt to show him her petite bunny breasts.

' _Damn! She's not playing fair!_ ' he thought as he dredged up his fantasies about his rabbit partner. About the two of them playing pred-prey games with each other.

Her stroking was making him hard, and he could feel the rig on his genitals growing tighter.

"Mmmppphhh!" he moaned into the gag as he leaned his head back.

"The worst part... I know just how to keep you on the edge of blowing you wad... Keep you hard for hours... So your cock and balls are going to be so sore... By the time I'm done, _you'll be willing to tell me everything!_ "

' _DAMN YOU!_ '


	10. Playing Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Judy's arms and legs are untied, she engages Ed in a game of Cops and Robbers. With Shenzi looking over them like a vulture, she can't take a chance on trying to escape. She also can't break Ed's naive and innocent heart. On the other hand, she has other needs that are quickly rising to crisis levels...

by neorenamon

"Okay, Ed," sighed Shenzi from the couch she was reclining on, "I guess you can open you present."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" he cried in delight.

"Just remember dear," she added, "Right now, only the black ropes come off."

"Okay Eddie," he purred as he clutched Judy tighter to his bosom.

' _Black ropes?_ ' she thought as she looked herself over. She realized then that there was two different color ropes being used to tie her. The black rope was binding her arms and legs, and a dark blue rope was wrapped about her torso like some kind of kinky clothing. It was also the rope that ran between her legs multiple times like some kind of improvised chastity belt, but also severely limited her ability to relieve herself.

Ed began undoing the knots at her ankles and working his way up towards her hips. He didn't seem very good with knots, so it was taking him awhile on each one.

She glared over at the couch, and saw the she-hyena lying on her side with one paw slowly stroking her pseudo-cock with a shit-eating grin on her face. After all, it was effectively the sum of a vagina and a penis, so it was just as sensitive to male-style masterbation as the male's actual cock. It just didn't come with an eruption of semen at the end.

' _Cheeky bitch,_ ' fumed the rabbit.

Once her legs were untied, she stretched them out and flexed her toes one at a time. Ed seemed utterly fascinated at what she was doing. In the meantime, he began untying her arms from her shoulders.

"You never did pass the cub scout exam, did you?" chuckled Shenzi.

"I guess not," replied Ed as he keep undoing knots.

' _Feh. If a pred has almost no chance of joining the cub scouts, what chance would a scavenger have?_ '

She glanced at Shenzi again. Her stroking showed another trait of cocks in her: A full erection. She understood that the hardons of both males and females were almost the same size, but she remembered a small detail from Nick's reading of Hyena Traits: Male's penis was pointed while the female's pseudo-cock was blunt.

Ed was almost done. Only her paws remained tied behind her back at the wrists. That's when Shenzi called him over to her side with a wave of her paw. He padded over to her leaving Judy kneeling on the floor.

' _OH!_ ' she fumed, ' _I can't believe you're doing this to me!_ '

With her paws still tied behind her back, she couldn't get the ball gag out of her mouth either.

"Yes Eddie?" he asked. For having a naked female masterbating in front of him, he seemed rather oblivious.

"Be a dear a fetch one of the peanut protein shakes from the fridge, would you?"

"OKAY!" he cried as he rushed out of the room.

"MMM!" moaned Judy in frustration.

"Remember rabbit," she warned her in a growling tone, "You live as long as Ed remains happy. Not one minute longer. You better be good enough to act like Cottontail Cop."

"Hhmmpphh!" she grumbled.

"One step at a time, sweet morsel," she chuckled as they heard Ed coming back.

"Here you go, Eddie," he said as he opened the bottle for her. Then he handed it to her.

"Thanks Ed," she replied as she took a swig.

Ed smiled as he returned to undoing the ropes on the rabbit's wrists. She looked back at Shenzi as she stroked herself and could tell she was getting close to what passed for orgasm. Her face had such a shit-eating grin on it that she probably wasn't paying attention to the rabbit at the moment.

' _I'll have to find a way to turn that to my advantage later._ '

When her paws were freed, she made use of Shenzi's distraction to undo her ball gag herself. Then she turned and wrapped her arms about Ed's barrel chest as best she could as she purred, "Hey Ed, _it's time for some justice in Bunnytopia_ , no?" One of the catch phrases she remembered well from the cartoon.

Ed nodded eagerly.

By then, Shenzi was on her back panting as she stroked herself faster. She looked about until she saw a black marker laying on the floor.

"Well, Deputy Dingo..." she mused, "We better get you your badge."

Ed nodded again as she unzipped his jumpsuit to his belt. Then she grabbed the marker and began drawing a Deputy's Badge across his chest. It was like her badge, but said "Deputy Dingo" instead of "Cottontail Cop", and his badge number was 1,012.

By the time Judy was done, Shenzi was panting heavily. She must have had an orgasm. It left her drained and distracted. Her pseudo-cock was going limp.

Judy made her voice sound deeper as she asked, "So Deputy, where are we gonna find us some varmint tah give some justice to?"

"Uh... I don't know CC.." he replied. When Deputy Dingo was acting unofficially, he referred to Cottontail Cop as CC. A pet name of sorts.

She jerked her head towards Shenzi.

"Hey Eddie!" he called, "We need a bad guy to arrest!"

Her head snapped over to them as she scowled for a second. She realized that the rabbit had played her, but couldn't do anything about it without possibly upsetting Ed. It was pretty obvious when she saw the Deputy Badge drawn on his chest with the permanent marker she had used on the rabbit.

"Okay Ed," she growled, "I'll be your 'bad guy'."

Ed smiled broadly. So did Judy.

' _I need a really obscure villain to work with..._ '

"You remember _season 6, episode 13: An Unforgettable Bank Heist_?" she asked as she looked into Ed's eyes.

Ed nodded energetically, but the look on Shenzi's face showed she didn't recall.

"Well I surely think that _Baron Brutus Bankrobber_ is on the loose again, don't you?" she said with a grin as she looked over at Shenzi.

"Fine," she muttered, "Baron Brutus Bankrobber it is."

"Oh boy!" squealed Ed.

Judy waved her paw about as she set up the scene, "We're in the Bank of Bunnytopia and the Baron's men are holding dozens of bunnies hostage. But being as clever as we are, I snuck in through the air conditioning ducts and slipped my Deputy in the back door. Just as the Mayor is about to agree to turning over a million carrot hostage fee... WE JUMP THE GOONS AND BEAT THEM UP BUNNY-COP STYLE!" She began shadow boxing with the shadow she cast on the wall from the lightbulb in the center of the room.

Ed nodded as he joined in.

"Uh... what am I supposed to be doing?" asked 'the Baron'.

"Oh, you realize that you can't beat us, so you run into the bathroom to set up an ambush for us," replied the rabbit evenly.

"Really now?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Ed nodded.

"Go on," she added as she made a shooing gesture with her paw, "You can't hide in the restroom out here."

She grumbled as she headed off for the nearest restroom. Since the room was used for private matters, Judy was sure it had it's own restroom. The only place she could hide, considering her size, was behind the bathroom's shower curtain.

Once out of view, Judy untied the knot keeping the rope between her legs while she gave Shenzi a couple of minutes to hide. Then she collected the rope used on her arms along with the ball gag and went off with Ed in tow to the bathroom. It was quite large, and had a porcelain throne for three different sizes. While she was sorely tempted to flush herself down the big toilet, she knew she gave her word so she hopped on the smaller pot instead.

There was a small explosion of ass gas as she cut loose. She was all too relieved to relieve herself.

"What the?!.." called Shenzi from the shower.

"Ed like fart jokes," he chuckled.

"Remember," added Judy, "The Baron was rather polite waiting for Cottontail Cop to finish using the crapper."

She could hear Shenzi grumbling though the curtain. Judy tricked her again and she didn't like it. She had used the cop game against the hyena and she couldn't do anything about it.

' _Oh, I'm not done with you yet,_ ' thought Judy as she fingered the rope in her paw. The shower curtain was opaque enough that she couldn't see through it.

"Deputy," she said, "Ya need to search this bathroom here while I... do stuff... in here. Be sure ta let meh know if ya see any of them thar varmints."

Ed nodded while she wiped and flushed. Of course, since Ed was searching around the toilets, he didn't find any sign of the Baron. Just to be safe, she returned the rope between her legs and tied it off before she wandered over to the shower.

Then she poked her head past the shower curtains.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," grumbled the hyena.

"Oh, I'm very pleased," she replied as she grabbed her fem-penis in her paw.

"What are you doing?!" she growled softly.

"I bet you haven't bred yet," she replied in a low tone, "so if I yank this with all my strength, I can guarantee there's going to be a tear and a whole lot of bleeding."

"You wouldn't dare..." she hissed.

She gave a short tug that made Shenzi pause.

"So what do you want?" she grumbled.

"I'll keep Ed happy just like I promised," replied Judy with a wicked grin, "but that means you're my plaything for a while. Got it?"

"I so hate you right now."

"Oh Ed," she called, "I've caught the Baron on the head." She tossed him the rope as she added, "It's time to cuff him and make him spill the beans about the bomb he hid in the bank, no?"

"You... you wouldn't..."

She pulled the hyena out from the shower by her sensitive bits as Ed began tying her paws behind her back. After all, they didn't have proper handcuffs and Judy's were taken away with her purse.

"Remember, dear Baron," she purred as she shoved the ball gag in Shenzi's mouth, "You're stubborn and you aren't going to talk... for a few hours..." She pulled her head down to her level and tied the gag behind the scavenger's head while Shenzi gave her such an evil eye.

Ed took her over to the medium toilet and sat her down on it. Then she produced the black marker and began drawing the Baron's double-headed eagle crest across her chest and teats.

' _Oh if looks could kill,_ ' thought Judy as the hyena gave her a death stare, ' _but I played by your rules, didn't I?_ '

Taking the loose end of the rope, she tied Shenzi's feet together as well. Then she made sure her she-cock was down enough to pee in the toilet instead of out in front of the bowl. Shenzi growled under the gag.

' _Damn I'm good._ '


	11. She got the goldmine, he got the shaft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Selene continues her 'interrogation' of Nick, but he refuses to rat out Judy or the ZDP. She resorts to more drastic measures to make him talk.

by neorenamon

' _Damn,_ ' mused Nick as he lay on the bed, ' _I've never had my dick hurt this much since the time I took a baseball right in the family jewels..._ '

She was right about one thing. His dick was erect enough to hurt, but not enough to trigger orgasm. It must have been at least an hour like that before she paused to remove the gag and let him speak.

"So," she purred into his ear, "Ready to talk?"

"What should we talk about?" he asked, "The weather? Lotto numbers? How smoking hot you are?"

"The real reason you wanted into the White Fang," she replied in a low growl, "How many others are in on this op? I want names, mister, and I want them now."

"It's just me," he pleaded, "I'm the only one who suspects their involvement in the Zootopia National Cemetery robbery case."

"You aren't a very good liar considering how close you are to that rabbit partner of yours."

She started stroking his cock again, making the sting come back as it grew harder.

"She... doesn't know... Too naive to trust with something like this..."

"You say you can't trust your own partner?" she smirked.

"She wasn't raised on the streets like me... She wasn't in a gang like me... Her ideals are too lofty and unrealistic... I don't want to see her get hurt by the real world..."

"Well if you're going to keep lying, I guess I have to get serious about this," she said scowling.

The cloth gag was shoved back into his mouth and tied around his head.

"Of course, you could be just lying to yourself, but I'll find out soon enough," she continued as she shifted her body on top of his.

' _She wouldn't... she wouldn't dare!_ ' he thought as she positioned her pussy over his rock hard cock.

"Oh this is going to hurt you a hellova lot more than it's gonna hurt me," she moaned as she settled down. His cockhead slowly penetrated her labia, and he could feel her juices running down his shaft.

' _Great. She must be a dominatrix... or just have some really big bondage fetish..._ '

The warm wet feeling of his cock being swallowed in her penis trap was driving him crazy with lust. Inch by inch, it disappeared into her pussy.

"I'm not a virgin," she purred, "In fact, I've taken bigger dicks than yours."

' _Wonderful_.'

She settled down until his whole shaft was up inside her, and then she rose up again. Her hands pulled closer to his armpits as she leaned down to nibble at the side of his throat with the tips of her canines.

' _Damnit. She losing control. Her own desires must be taking over. She's going to seriously fuck me, and in none of the ways I want her to... She's playing into my fantasies as well as her own!_ '

The harder his penis got, the more it hurt. The way she bounced up and down on his shaft, he just wanted her to do it more even if his reynardhood was hurting him so good.

' _SHIT! Am I a masochist now?!_ '

Soon, she was riding his cock for all she was worth. She didn't care about keeping him on the edge anymore. The vixen wanted to cum, and he was going to try and blow his wad too. With the constriction in place, he knew most of his jiz was going to feed back into his bladder instead of into her womb.

' _AHHH! It hurts!_ '

They were both moaning aloud, although he had the thick gag in the way of making his sounds. As he expected, he tried to come first. He could feel the constrictions of his testicles, the spasms in his lower abdomen and the contractions in his lower back. All because his blocked penis couldn't get his cum out his shaft. Because he was blocked, his penis kept pumping util his muscles wore out.

' _SHIT!!! You DAMN WHORE!!!_ '

She kept riding his boner until she started her orgasm. He could tell by all the fluids leaking around his cock and down his blue balls. After she was done, the vixen collapsed panting onto his chest.

"Damn," she muttered as she blushed, "I didn't want you to cum so soon."

' _I guess I've still got it._ '

"Why did you have to be so damn hot," panted Selene in his ear, "Like you body was made to my specifications?"

' _Damnit! I'm so sorry, Carrots! Her body is so turning me on too!_ '

She slipped to his side and grabbed his shaft again. "Well now that the fun is out of the way," she purred, "I guess it's back to business, no?"

The rig on his cock and balls was keeping him hard even though he just tried to cum. It got much harder again when she resumed stroking his boner.

"I have to admit this is much more fun than even I imagined. Maybe after this whole sordid affair is over, you'd like to be my full time submissive?"

' _Think about Judy! You love her! You want to marry her! You want to stay at her side forever!_ '

"Better idea," she growled softly, "I get your partner in here too. Make you both my subs. Make both of you beg me to let you fuck her stupid. Tie you up so you're both just out of reach of each other."

' _I must be sick... 'cuz that's starting to sound so damn good... I hope sweet Judy's alright... wherever she is now..._ '


	12. A Ticklish Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy gets down to interrogating Shenzi, but while she's quite willing to suffer torture to keep her silence, Judy gives it to her in a form she's not ready for.

by neorenamon

Judy circled Shenzi on the toilet for a good half hour as the hyena glared down on the rabbit with pure hate in her eyes. A look that was completely wasted on Ed, but Judy didn't seem phased at all.

"Now that thar Baron got some chance ta contemplate their misdeeds," she smirked as she climbed up on the old-fashioned toiled tank, "You know what comes next."

Shenzi looked at Ed and then back at Judy. Ed picked up her feet while Judy reached under her armpits. Before she knew it, she was under a tickle attack. Even gagged, her laughing echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Varmint," she purred into the hyena's ear, "Y'all gonna talk whether ya wanna or not."

They kept her going for a good half hour until she couldn't keep up breathing through her nose. Judy even suspected she might have orgasmed during the tickles because her she-dick was dripping into the bowl (and it clearly wasn't urine).

Judy raised a finger, and Ed stopped. She crawled onto Shenzi's back and softly untied the strap keeping the ball gag in place. Taking the ball out carefully, she wrapped her arms about her thick neck as she asked, "Ready to spill the beans there, Baron?"

"Fine," she muttered as she caught her breath, "What do you want to know?"

"Why the graveyard robbery?" she asked, "Is a little dead meat that important?"

She glanced at Ed's stupid grin before she replied, "It's a false flag operation. Scar sent a warning to a few generals that the Cemetery was going to be robbed, but they blew it off as ridiculous. After the robbery, she sent another message calling them fools and announcing they would come back for more bodies in about a week."

"What would that do?"

"Scar's counting on the military sending in a large force to secure the Cemetery. To come down on Zootopia like an occupying army. I don't know what her intent is after that, but I do know her goal is to set the city of Zootopia against the Military... A few fake attacks on both sides and the ZPD will find themselves at war with the grunt soldiers. It's gonna be ugly."

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" she exclaimed.

"Is that really the best..."

"Don't make me gag you again, sister," she growled back.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"So Scar is somehow going to advance the cause of scavengers during the chaos?"

"I wouldn't call her that noble," she muttered as she looked down, "Enrich herself from the robbery. Stay low key while the military... reorganizes the hyena clans and scavenger gangs... then make herself the new Queen of the new scavenger front... Even I know she's doing this shit for herself."

"Aren't you worried about getting killed? About Ed here getting killed?"

"I was planning to slip to a hidey hole I prepared in advance and... just wait for the bloodshed to blow over..."

"That's... that's horrible!!" she exclaimed.

The bathroom door opened as Banzai walked in. He blinked as he looked out on the almost surrealistic scene that was laid out before him. The ropes... the marker drawing on their chests... Shenzi's killer scowl.

"Uh... what's going on here?"

"We're just playing around..." said Judy as she glanced at Ed.

"We are playing cops and robbers," added Ed.

"And... why is Shenzi tied up on the pot?"

"We are making Baron Brutus Bankrobber tell us where to bomb in the bank is!"

Banzai grinned with all of his teeth bared. "So... you found the bomb?" he asked.

"Oh yes indeed," giggled Ed.

He reached into his jumpsuit pocket and held out a jawbreaker. "Hey Ed," he growled, "You've been so good that you deserve a treat."

"OH BOY!" he said as he scampered over a shoved the treat into his cheek.

He walked over to Judy and plucked the ball gag out of her hand.

"Banzai, you idiot," growled the hyena, "What do you think you're... GLURK!!"

He shoved the gag back into her mouth and tied it off with a shit-eating grin. Then he glanced at Judy and purred, "Oh, I'm willing to play along... on one little condition."

"Which is?" she asked as she glanced at Ed sitting in the corner.

"Her ass is mine."

"What did she do to you?" she asked as her ears fell back.

"Nono," he giggled, "I mean I'm gonna fuck her ass."

Shenzi shot him such an evil glare.

"I don't understand," she replied.

"Oh, she's been teasing me for months... She hints she wants me and then shoots me down... Just because she's bigger, stronger, meaner and... SO FUCKING HOT!"

"Must be a hyena thing..." she muttered under her breath.

Shenzi glared between the two of them.

"Okay... I don't mind... Of course, what she does to you when she's untied..."

"Is gonna be totally worth it!" he smirked as he hefted Shenzi over his shoulder, "I don't think Ed's quite ready to see... some adult action?"

"Oh, I see..." she mused, "Not that I want to see it either... But since Ed and I here are Cottontail Cop buds now, I'm sure I'll keep him amused while... you know..."

"You and him?!" he asked as he looked between the two.

"I promised I'd keep him happy..." she replied, "but before you start on her..."

"Yeah?"

"You know where she hid my purse and stuff, right?"

He nodded.

"Bring me my purse and we'll call it even," she sighed.

"DEAL!" he cried as he carried Shenzi out. A few minutes later, he returned with her purse while they could hear Shenzi growling in the background.

She took out her phone to call Nick, but was surprised when a female voice answered.

"Hello darling," she purred. No doubt the caller ID showed her as **Judy Hopps** calling.

"Uh... where's Nick?" asked Judy awkwardly.

"Oh darling... He's all tied up right now," she replied, "Have you read the weather report. I think I can see a bad-moon arising."

' _Code phrase!_ ' she thought as she muted the call, ' _The response must be a line from Bad Moon Rising, but which one?_ '

She poked her head out and saw Banzai setting up Shenzi to take her ass. Ignoring that, she asked, "There's a bad moon a-rising. What's the response?"

"I hear hurricanes a blowing," he replied.

She stepped back, unmuted the call and replied, "Oh yeah, I can hear hurricanes a-blowing."

"Having fun with Shenzi and her crew?" she chuckled.

"Loads," she muttered, "but I need to speak to Nick right now."

She hoped the sounds of Shenzi getting fucked in the ass weren't audible over the phone call. The two of them were not being quiet about it.

"Hey Carrots," came Nick's voice over the phone, "What's up?"

Judging by his tone and how close the phone was to his mouth, she figured his phone was being held by the woman who answered. She wondered how literal she was when she said he was all tied up.

"It's worse than we thought," she replied, "The whole operation is to bait the military into sending a huge force out to the Cemetery, and provoke a response from them that's going to have all hell break loose. The one called Scar... she's trying to use the resulting carnage to... increase her status and become a leader figure among her own clan and the scavenger gangs..."

"I... uh... understand..." he groaned. She could hear bedsprings creaking in the background.

"Nick?" she asked, "Are you in pain?"

"I'm... just hurting... because I'm away... from you..." he lied.

"Wait... are you fucking someone?" she asked as her eyes opened wide.

"Oh... sort of... you might say I'm totally fucked at the moment..."

The female voice returned as she said, "Oh, and if you want your partner back before his balls fall off, you better come to see me fast... alone."

She paused as the sounds of the hyenas in the other room grew.

"On second thought, bring those idiot hyenas with you too."

"I'm so sorry," groaned Nick, "This vixen... she's just too hot to handle..."

"I'm coming, Nick!" she called as the directions to where Nick was being held was sent to her phone.

"Be careful!" he called before his voice was cut off, "MMM!!" Something was most likely stuffed in his mouth.

"Fine," said the vixen, "Based on where I think you are, you better get here in 30 minutes or less... or your partner suffers, copper."

She ended the call. Walking into the next room, she grimaced as she saw Banzai hammering away at Shenzi's ass. The bitch was on the end of the bed with her legs over the back and Banzai was holding up her tail tightly. She did not appear to be happy about it at all.

Leaning close to Shenzi's ear, she purred, "You promise that if I untie you when he's done, you won't kill anyone?"

She growled.

"As much as I like payback, I need the help of all three of you. Do you really want Zootopia to become a war zone? I can assure you that if strife breaks out, Ed here is gonna die just like so many hundreds of innocents, dozens of cops and a whole lotta soldiers just following orders."

Shenzi paused before she nodded.

"Oh yeah..." moaned Banzai as he pumped his first load into her bowels.

"We're kinda of in a hurry here," she grunted to him.

"If she's gonna kill me anyways, I might as well get one more quickie in," he moaned as he reamed her again.

"Your funeral pal," she muttered as she went back to talk Cottontail Cop episodes with Ed in the bathroom.


	13. Crosstown Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy grabs a utility truck to take her and the hyena trio to save Nick. On the way, she updates Chief Bogo on the sitrep. It turns out that Shenzi isn't quite as furious with Banzai as he thought.

by neorenamon

"You don't think they mind taking a utility truck?" asked Ed as he climbed onto the bench seat by Judy.

"It's Cop business and a crisis," she replied as she adjusted the seat and pedals.

Shenzi and Banzai climbed into the back. While the three hyenas were in their work coveralls, Judy had to settle for putting the minimum of clothes on over her improvised shibari.

"You aren't gonna kill me?" asked Banzai as he leaned close to Shenzi's ear, "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, I'm furious with you," she replied as she grabbed his ear, "But... I'm also impressed as hell... that you took charge like that..." She leaned in and blew in his ear. "Don't think it's gonna happen again soon."

He smiled broadly.

"Do you really think I'm hot as hell?" she asked in a lower voice.

"Totally!" he replied.

Meanwhile, Judy called dispatch from her phone.

"Dispatch," she said, "I know this isn't my standard radio, but I have to speak to the Chief right away!" There was a pause as she sighed, "Yeah... I'll hold."

She maneuvered through traffic as fast as she could, timing the lights so she could blow through the intersections on a yellow light as she waited for the Chief.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked the Chief as he come onto the phone, "Why aren't you using the radio?"

"Long story," she said, "But Nick and I have been separated from our cruiser and radios."

"Alright. What's the sitrep?"

"The Army is sending a large force to the Cemetery, and that's in line with the plan!" she cried.

"The plan?" he asked with mild irritation.

"Yeah," she answered, "If you send any officers to monitor the Army, beware of attacks from fake soldiers and warn the soldiers to look out for attacks from fake officers."

"Why?"

"The plan is to start an attack between the Army and the ZPD, and we both know who'd win that, don't we?"

"I already have reports of an armored column of tanks and APCs moving through the border of the city on the way to the Cemetery."

"No matter what happens, we have to keep the situation under control!" she said as she ran a red light by a fraction of a second.

She had a cruiser on her tail in a second with lights and sirens blazing.

"Chief!" she added, "Dispatch is about to get a call saying a utility truck ran a red light! You have to tell them to break pursuit because I can't stop! Nick's life depends on it!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered as he could be heard speaking to dispatch on another line.

The cruiser's lights and sirens turned off as he turned around.

"Thanks Chief," she sighed, "I'll call back as soon as I know Nick is safe."

"Do you need backup, Officer Hopps?"

"Not right now," she replied, "The perp... I'm sure she's looking out for any Police Cruiser that shows up. I can't take the chance Nick will be killed if she sees one."

"I'll be waiting," he replied as he cut the call.

In the back, Shenzi had wrapped her arms about Banzai's chest and kissed him hotly on the lips. She was surely going to show him who was the boss, after all.

She looked at the clock on her phone.

' _Blast!_ ' she thought, ' _Even taking risks, it's still been 20 minutes!_ '

She pulled into a parking lot of a swanky high rise and pulled into the first place she could find: The handicapped parking space in front of the lobby. Checking her phone, she noted the room number as she ran in. She glanced back at the hyenas following at a casual pace and shouted, "Room 69!"

"Why do I have a feeling I know who's shacked up here?" muttered Shenzi as she walked with Banzai hanging off her arm.

She blew by the confused looking elephant bull behind the desk and ran right to the elevator.

"We got a call for service in Room 69," mumbled Shenzi as the three of them walked by.

He scratched his head.

Judy burst from the elevator as soon as the door opened and ran down to Room 69. She opened the door and moved in looking for Nick and wishing she had a weapon. An open door invited her to look in, so she ran in and saw Nick naked and tied down spread eagle.

His penis and balls were tied up horribly tight, and she could tell by their color that they had been tied so for way too long. She rushed over to undo the cock and ball harness even as Nick frantically shook his head no. Then he stared at something over her left shoulder.

Just as she got his genitals unbound, she felt a smelly cloth slapped over her whole face. An arm clamped around her torso as her arms were pinned at her sides.

' _Chloroform!_ ' she thought hotly, ' _I don't have time to hold my breath!_ '

The arm was delicate enough to make her think it was a medium sized woman or perhaps a teenage male. One far too strong to break away from.

"Well," purred her attacker in Judy's ear, "I'm touched that you even dressed in a shibari just for little ole me." Definitely a woman's voice.

Nick muttered something through the gag, but her hearing was fading fast. She was blacking out and she knew it was only going to take seconds to be under.

Once Judy was out, she took out some zip ties and bound her arms at the wrists. Then she did the same at the ankles. Finally, she folded her legs back across her ass and zip tied an ankle to her wrist just as a knock came at the door. Then she slapped a knotted hanky in her mouth and tied it behind her head.

"It must be those idiots," she muttered as she walked out.

At the door, saw the three hyenas she expected to see waiting to come in.

"Well well," she muttered, "If it isn't Shenzi and her two-bit ghoul crew."

"Selene Nightshade," replied Shenzi, "Still the same old stuck-up bitch hobnobbing with lowlifes like us?"

"Get in here before you cause a scene," she growled as they walked in.

She closed and bolted the door with at least three deadbolts and the main lock once they were in.

"Make yourself at home," she grumbled, "but you better not get into my wine collection! If any of those bottles are opened, I promise you pain and suffering before you die!" She stalked off as she added, "And stay the hell out of my bedrooms! ALL OF THEM!"

"Ed," said Shenzi as she led Banzi over to the couch, "Go into the kitchen and make some sandwiches. Take your sweet time."

"Shenzi?" he asked optimistically.

"Yes," she said with a grin, "I'm gonna let you fuck me the right way."

"I'm the luckiest boar in the world!" he replied as he started unzipping Shenzi's jumpsuit.

Meanwhile, Nick looked on helplessly at Judy as Selene stalked back in the room and locked the door behind her. She had such a wicked grin on her muzzle.

"Well since your foxhood is free, I'll let that go for now," she hissed, "But now you get to see me play with your little friend for a few hours." She cut the strap on Judy's purse with a knife from the nightstand as she tossed it in the corner. "If those stupid cops think they know what our plan really is, they've got another thing coming!" She seemed to take great pleasure in cutting off Judy's top and skirt as well. She cheerfully tossed the now useless garments alongside the purse.

' _Judy!_ ' thought Nick, ' _It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!_ '

His genitals stung horribly, but the color was quickly returning to normal as blood flow resumed unrestricted. The boner was fading fast as well.


	14. Call Her 'Mistress'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shenzi and Banzai make out on the couch in the hyena way, Selene decides it's time to break in her 'new pets'.

by neorenamon

While Ed was making sandwiches, Shenzi and Banzai were stripping in the front room. Even if they weren't inclined to be exhibitionists, Selene warned them that the bedrooms were off limits.

He leaned close to her as he whispered, "So... can I be on top?"

"Don't push your luck," she growled back.

He leaned closer and nibbled on her earlobe as she leaned her head aside. With one paw on her ass, the other paw fondled one of her teats.

She responded by grabbing his ass with both of her paws and giving them a powerful squeeze.

"You're the first male," she panted, "who's made it this far."

"I'm so honored," he replied before he nibbled at the side of her throat.

"You're the first one who's ever stood up to me. Earned my respect."

To the casual observer, they'd swear it was two boars getting it on. Only the subtle nose of a hyena or an expert on hyena anatomy really had any chance of telling the sexes apart without in depth examination. His growing erection and her pseudo-erection were almost identical.

"Alright," she moaned, "It's time to assume the position."

He nodded as he laid out on the couch on his back. She in turn crawled on top of him facing the other way. While other species used the 69 position for oral sex, hyenas found over generations of experimentation that it was the only position best suited for their mating. It lined up the penis with the pseudo-penis the best way for intercourse to happen.

She moved forward until his cock penetrated her pseudo cock with its pointed end. Creeping forward at a steady pace, his dick was soon engulfed in her vagina. By then, the two of them were far enough to easily look at the anus of the other.

Once in position, she used her legs to shift back and forth as she rode his dick for all she was worth. Her paws were braced against the couch to keep her balanced. As the top, it was custom for the female to do all the work while the male takes it easy.

Then she said something she had never told another before: "I love you, Banzai."

"I love you too," he purred as his paws latched onto her ass cheeks.

"If a cub comes of this," she moaned, "will you marry me?"

"In a heartbeat I would!" he exclaimed.

Shenzi began sniffling.

"Wait sweetie," he asked, "Are you crying?"

"Hell no!" she growled, "I just got something in my eye!"

Then she began laughing. Banzai joined in.

With the aggressive nature of females, hyena women were just as averse to weeping as males of most of the other mammal species tended to be. So as a response to pressure or sadness, hyenas laughed instead.

He gripped her ass tighter as he moaned, "Here it comes!"

"I'll take it all," she grunted back as he began cumming into her.

Meanwhile, while she waited for the rabbit to awaken, Selene slipped into a more elaborate shibari of her own. The wrap went from her neck down to her knees with about three times as much thin silk rope as would have been needed to completely hogtie her. While Judy's shibari was meant to keep things out of her pussy, Selene's was made to accent it by having a rope along each side of her femslit. Since the knots were all secure, she could slip it on and off as if it were a proper garment and only have to tie one knot to keep it in place.

As Judy's eyes fluttered open, she leaned over and looked down into her eyes. Nick was watching them wide eyed as he strained against the ropes holding him down.

"Welcome back, pet," she purred into the rabbit's ear, "I can see why the fox here tried to be so loyal to you. But as I promised him, you're both mine now. Body and soul. Now and forever more."

"Mmm!" moaned Judy against the gag.

"Oh don't be like that," she moaned as she tweaked her nipple hard, "The more you obey me, the less it's going to hurt you."

"MMM!!" she cried out as she felt searing pain.

By then, she had crawled onto the bed and was all but covering up Judy completely.

"Of course, you really must care about this con of a fox if you just rush into an obvious trap for his sake," she purred as she began nibbling at the edge of her long ear. She glanced at Nick as she added, "See? No long term damage to his dick, his balls... just his pride."

Nick blushed at being conned by her.

"It won't take long before you're both addicted to the pain and pleasure I alone can give you."

Judy gulped.

"Now that he's getting hard of his own will, I'm sure he totally wants to make out with you... Just like those two disgusting hyenas are no doubt doing on my nice clean couch..." She covered her eyes with her paw as she shook her head. "Maybe having those idiots over wasn't such a good idea after all."

Judy looked over and did notice his hardon coming back, but she wondered if he was aroused by her or the vixen dominating her. Perhaps a little of both, she mused.

Outside, she could hear a coughing and wheezing engine approaching. It was coming into the parking lot.

"Excuse me a moment, you tender morsel," she said as she went over to the window.

She looked down to see a really beat up looking pizza truck from Eddie Gourmand's Pizza. Some filthy looking mammal climbed out and headed for the back. She couldn't see the delivery person clearly, but she decided they weren't worth a closer look.

So she returned to Nick and Judy on the bed.

"So far," she purred, "The cops haven't been stupid enough to try and come after you. I'd hate to have to slit such a nice pair of throats because their colleagues were bloody stupid." Then she untied the knot holding the multiple cords between her legs. "Did you tie this outfit out by yourself?"

Judy shook her head no.

"Pity," she sighed as she stuck one finger down along her outer labia, "This rig isn't half bad."

Nick watched wide-eyed as she started fingering her pussy.

"I started him on the pain," she moaned, "so you get to start with the pleasure."

Judy leaned her head back as the finger pressed up into her vajayjay. She was soon moaning steadily into her gag as her breathing quickened.

"If you learn to behave," she cooed to him, "You'll be fucking her stupid soon enough..." She looked at them both blushing and observed, "So... you two haven't done the nasty yet? How precious that your new Mistress is going to have the honor of doing that for you."

Her finger pumped Judy harder and faster as she got wet between her legs.

"Uhh..." she groaned, "Uhhh.... UHHH!"

Nick was truly aroused by seeing his partner worked over by the vixen that kidnapped him and captured her. His cock was already at full attention from just watching them.

"Oh you dirty, dirty fox," she growled as she stared at his raging boner.

Judy arched her back, moaning as loud as she could as she climaxed on the vixen's finger. Her juices squirted around the finger as it continued to hammer away at her cunt.

"Once you're my slaves," she purred, "You'll never be the same ever again."


	15. Attack on Precinct One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene continues to condition her pets... with an injection.
> 
> Scar's plan advances as several jeeps pull up in front of the Precinct 1 station and open fire with automatic weapons, grenades and even a couple of bazookas. Will this trigger the response from the Police that she's hoping for?
> 
> Meanwhile, Agent Gibbons tries acting as a moderator between the Army and the ZPD at the Zootopia National Cemetery.

by neorenamon

"Well well, my pets," she purred as she watched Judy panting, "It's time for you love vaccinations."

' _The what now?!_ ' thought Nick.

She pulled a black bag out from under the bed and began fiddling with something they couldn't see clearly. Soon, she came up with a syringe she was filling from a bottle. Then she filled another with a smaller dosage.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm about to inject you with?" she asked with a smirk.

The two prisoners nodded.

"Ever hear of a drug called Zoophilia?" she asked as she used an alcohol wipe on Judy's ass.

' _OH NO! I've heard of that drug in the black marker pharmacies!_ '

"I see one of you knows what I'm talking about," as she looked at the wide-eyed stare from the fox, "But for the benefit of the bunny, I'll tell you both anyways."

She jabbed the needle into her ass and gave her the whole thing as she spoke.

"It was a failed drug to boost labido in both men and women," she purred, "but it turned out to be the sexual equivalent of the Night Howler drug. Once injected, the sex drive went so high that males tried to rape the nurse giving the injection or females even tried to force themselves on their male doctors. The effect lasted for 24 hours for a single dose."

Judy's eyes opened wide as she began to sweat profusely.

"You know what else it does?" she asked as she grinned, "Repeated doses of the drug resulted in severe addiction."

' _NO! Please NO!_ ' he thought as Judy turned her head to look at him with a desire he had never seen before.

"Oh, I'm going to let her stew for half an hour," she added, "but by then, she'll do ANYTHING I say just for the chance to ride that cock of yours."

Then she used another alcohol wipe on his ass as she grabbed the second syringe, "And with this shot, you'll be all to willing to do as I say for the chance to let you fuck her stupid."

' _YOU FUCKING BITCH!_ ' he fumed as she pumped the shot into his ass.

It only took a moment before he and his dick could only think about fucking Judy above all else. Above every restraint he had left in his mind. She was desperately trying to get to him, and he was trying to get to her.

"Gawd I love chemical romances," she purred.

Meanwhile, the first shift of the day was underway down at Precinct 1. Because of the Zootopia National Cemetery Case, the Chief wasn't getting as much sleep as he would have liked.

He was going over the morning briefing when Clawhauser came running into his office.

"Sir," he said, "Something's going on!"

"What is it now?" he replied sourly.

"There's jeeps pulling up with soldiers in them," he replied, "It looks like they're going to block the entrance."

"What madness is this?!"

"They're turning away the citizens, sir!"

' _DAMNIT!_ ' he mused, ' _Could this be what Judy was warning me about?!_ '

"Clawhauser!" he roared, "Clear the lobby right now! Get everyone into a secure room immediately! Have dispatch call every patrol and tell them to stay away from this station UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

"Sir?!"

"JUST DO IT!" he said as he pulled his semi-automatic pistol from his desk.

"Get anyone who's firearm trained to the armory room right now!" he added as he ran towards the door, "If not, have them come down there anyways!"

"YESSIR!" called the chubby cheetah as he followed.

The Chief went to the armory room first as Clawhauser began getting everyone out of the lobby. He looked out to see that the army men would preparing something he couldn't see. One of them was doing something with a light machinegun mounted in the back of one of the jeeps. Most of the soldiers appeared to be either wolves or jackals.

There was much confusion, but everyone did as they were told. As the last person left the front, they opened fire with automatic weapons and the machinegun on the entire front of the precinct station.

Bogo handed out riot guns, assault rifles and riot shields to anyone who could use or carry them. Everyone also got a helmet slapped on their heads.

After the first volley of gunfire stopped, pineapple grenades came flying in after them. They scattered about the lobby as they began exploding and shredding everything around them.

As the soldiers moved up, the Police returned fire with everything they had. Several of the men fell, and the rest fell back. Then the Chief's blood ran could when one of them produced a bazooka.

"INCOMING!!" he screamed as the rocket came in and exploded against the back wall.

"The back is locked up," said Clawhauser, "But that means they can't get in and we can't get out!"

"Any casualties?" he asked.

"It looks like some bullets have hit, and some have fragmentation wounds!"

"How long until other precincts can helps us?" as he risked peeking around a corner wall.

"The nearest SWAT team besides ours is at least 30 minutes away!"

"SHIT!" he swore, "Can we hold out that long?!"

"I don't know," replied the cheetah, "I just don't know."

Then they heard the whine of approaching vehicles. The attackers turned to face a mass of machinegun fire from another direction. The sound was the scream of turbine engines as Main Battle Tanks came into view. The APC were just behind, and all of them were firing every machinegun they had.

"I'm confused!" cried Clawhauser.

"That makes two of us!"

The attackers broke for their jeeps as they were turned into swiss cheese by machinegun fire. Soon, every attacker was cut down and laying in the road where they parked their vehicles. Then one of the tanks pulled up to the front, and a top hatch opened as a three-star general bear stood up.

The Chief came out to meet him.

"I'm so sorry, civilian..." he began.

"Uh... ZPD Chief Bogo at your service," he replied.

"Very well, Mister Bogo," he continued, "General Eibearhower at your service. But I'll be a skunk's uncle before I let a bunch of fakers try to ruin the reputation of this mammal's army!"

"Well... I'm in your debt," he said as he bowed.

"I just hope that your casualties are small," he added.

"I was warned by one of my officers a little while ago, so I knew what happened when these men showed up without announcing it first."

"Funny," he replied, "We got a heads up of our own from one of those fancy NCIS agents."

"Agent Gibbons?"

"Yeah. That's him. How did you know?" asked the General as he adjusted his helmet.

"We've been cooperating with him on the whole Zootopia National Cemetery Robbery Case."

"Good man, that Gibbons," he said before he muttered, "Even if he did decide to work for those Navy pansies."

"Uh... Yes sir."

From inside the tank, he could hear someone yell, "Sir! We have a problem!"

"What is it?" he asked as he looked down.

"One of our columns ran into a Police Roadblock, and they were fired on. We overran the position until the lead tank hit what we thought was a spike strip, but it was really a trigger for a roadside bomb set up in a parked cruiser on the side of the road!"

"DAMNIT!" he cussed, "Was anyone hurt?!"

"One tank is out of action, but no one was hurt. The policemen scattered into the woods of the Tundra Zone as soon as the bomb was triggered, sir. But the tank column has stopped in it's tracks. They waiting for orders."

"Tell them no matter what happens, DO NOT PURSUE THE ATTACKERS!"

"YESSIR!" he replied.

"Someone wants this to be a warzone very badly," sighed the Chief.

"We have several Police Cruisers showing up at our staging area around the Zootopia National Cemetery site. Agent Gibbons is there representing NCIS as well."

"No matter what happens," he barked down, "No one fires on anyone without an explicit order! Failure to comply will result in COURT MARTIALS!! Am I understood?!"

"SIR YESSIR!"


	16. Saved by the Pizza Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenzi answers the door to find that the pizza man is really an undercover ZPD detective she's quite familiar with. A nasty little brute of a wolverine names Detective Belker. Belker the Biter to be exact. After eating the pizza he brought up, she decides she's gonna help him save Nick and Judy from the clutches of Selene.

by neorenamon

Half an hour passed as Nick and Judy tried desperately to get to each other. All the while, Selene watched them struggling as she fingered her cunt from a nearby chair. Their heart rates were through the roof as they strained their muscles in vain. They would be so sore when the drug wore off.

All the while, the two of them cried their eyes out.

"You wanna know another side effect of Zoophilia?" she mused aloud, "People know that what they're doing under the influence of the drug is wrong, but they can't stop themselves from doing bad things. So as some kind of coping mechanism, they cry and cry. That's why one of the street names of Zoophilia is Weeping Love Potion."

Finally, Selene came over with the knife and cut Judy loose from both the gag and the zip ties. She scrambled on top of Nick and set right to squatting right one his rigid cock, but Selene grabbed her by the shoulder as she leered at her.

"Say it," she growled, "Call me Mistress Nightshade or no dick for you!"

"Please, Mistress Nightshade," she begged as the tears stained her cheeks, "I'm begging you... I need him... I have to have him right now..."

"Very good, my pet," she purred, "You may take him now with my blessing."

She proceeded to ride his cock as hard and fast as she could. It just wasn't possible for her to bounce on him hard enough to sate the endless lust clawing at her heart, mind and soul.

Nick wept too because he didn't want his first time with Judy to be like Selene had set it up for them. Neither one was in any condition to consent to what was happening to them.

"Things can only get better from here," she purred as she nibbled at one of Judy's ears, "I'm sure you'll learn to love being my love slaves. You'll do so much for your Mistress in your chores as ZPD officers."

Judy didn't care because all she wanted was to ride Nick, and cum as many times as she could.

"You know, the drug has one other unfortunate side effect I haven't mentioned yet," she purred, "It delays the onset of orgasm in both males and females, causing them to have to screw longer than usual in order to get to release... in order to get their satisfaction..."

Judy just panted louder as she rested her paws on Nick's chest and let his penis come all the way into her pussy even though it was almost too large for her to take safely.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the room door. Shenzi answered after she had another go round with Banzai to find a dishevelled wolverine male in a dirty uniform holding a pizza box.

"Well," she growled, "Long time, no see Detective Belker."

"Who let a hairball like you in here?" he growled back.

"Oh wait, did they wise up and fire your loose cannon ass?"

"I'm not that lucky," he smirked.

"Oh, you must be here for the bunny cop and her partner?"

"So she is here?" he asked.

"Oh," she replied sarcastically, "I'm sure they're being entertained by Mistress Nightshade."

"Who?" he asked as he walked in.

He didn't seem to be phased by two naked hyenas that smelled like they just fucked.

"Hey," said Banzai, "Is that a mushroom, anchovy, limburger and kimchi pizza I smell?"

"Yeah sure," he mumbled, "I was gonna eat it later."

"Split it with us and I promise we'll help you," said Shenzi with a smirk.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but you better really help out."

"Ed!" she called into the kitchen, "It's pizza time!"

He trotted out with a tray of sandwiches he just made.

"They aren't in any danger, are they?" asked the detective.

"Only if you count the loss of dignity as danger," she replied as she opened the box and grabbed a slice.

"Hey," said Banzai as he leaned on the wolverine's shoulder, "I just scored with Shenzi."

"I'm so fucking happy for you," he replied.

"ME TOO!" he smirked as Shenzi covered her eyes and sighed.

"Not big on sarcasm, is he?"

"No, he's not," replied the embarrassed hyena, "So let's get this over with.." She got up and walked over to the master bedroom door and knocked.

"What do you want?" growled the fox from inside, "I'm bloody busy!"

She could hear frantic fucking going on within.

"I don't have enough dough for the pizza," she replied, "You can spot me a twenty or two. Right little miss money bags?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she hissed, "Just a second!"

She could hear the sound of a zip tie being applied before the door was unlocked. The detective was beside her with his service revolver drawn.

When she opened the door, she tried to slam it closed again, but Belker shoved his heavy shoe in to stop it. She leaped back and grabbed Judy as they came in. The vixen grappled Judy's head with both arms with the intent to twist her head harshly. The rabbit's arms were zip tied behind her back at the wrists.

"FREEZE HAIRBALL!!" he shouted as he pointed the gun at the vixen.

"One false move and I snap this rabbit's neck!" she hissed as she started to turn the rabbit's head.

"Go ahead and do it, bitch," snarled Shenzi, "This nut job will still blow your brains out."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because this is Belker the Biter, sister," she replied with a smirk, "and I can tell you from personal experience that he's just plain crazy."

The wolverine growled.

She turned around and pointed to her left ass cheek as she said, "See these scars?"

"SO?!"

"This is where this nutjob BIT ME!"

"He... he'd bite a hyena's ass?!" she asked in dismay.

"Oh yeah," he growled, "It was totally worth all those rabies shots I had to take." Then he glanced at Nick and Judy as he asked, "What the hell did you do to them?!"

"SHIT!" replied Shenzi, "She must have already given them the Weeping Love Potion! They'll be totally useless for about 24 hours, and heaven help anyone that tries to stop them from fucking each other's brains out!"

"Fine," she sighed as she let Judy go back to riding Nick's dick, "You got me. Slap on the cuffs and take me away, sweet officer."

"Damn, I hoped she would resist," he muttered.

"Just a second," replied Shenzi as she stepped up and punched Selene in the face.

The blow sent her off the bed and clearly into lala land.

"HEY! I wanted to go that!" snarled the wolverine.

"Just think of all the paperwork I just saved you," she replied.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, "The bane of my existence: Paperwork." He looked her over as he added, "And for gawd's sakes, put some clothes on before the suits come here to question you!"

"Oh come on," she purred as she caressed his chin, "You know you want some of this."

"Please," he growled as he jerked a thumb back to the other room, "That other dirtbag back there can have you all to himself for all I care!"

"YES!" called Banzai from the other room.

He moved over to Selene and cuffed her behind her back as Shenzi smirked.

"You know, that's just a big turn on for her," she chuckled.

"Please, I don't have to know and I just don't care!" he answered.

"I heard the truck pull in here over half an hour ago. What took you so long?"

"I had to track down Judy's phone by the locater beacon," he replied, "I'm not very good with all of those high tech doodads and thingamabobs."

He wandered back into the main room with Shenzi as they all dug into pizza and sub sandwiches. When that was done, he pulled out his phone to call for backup.

"Shouldn't you check up on your prisoner and her guests?" mused Shenzi.

"Damn," he replied, "You're right."

The two of them returned to find Judy still bouncing on Nick, but Silene was still out cold.

He used the phone to call in an ambulance for them, but warned them they might have to either bring straightjackets for a fox and rabbit, or be prepared so sedate them on arrival.

"I hope that was the first time they ever had the Weeping Love Potion used on them," said Shenzi as she watched the rabbit still going at the fox, "They're still gonna be messed up even after the drug wears off for a good long while. I kinda feel sorry for them..."

"Oh, this bitch is doing some serious time for this," swore Belker.

"Her?" she laughed, "Don't count on the likes of her doing any serious time at all. She has the dirt on too many mammals for that to happen. Ones in high places, shall we say?"

He scowled greatly. They could hear the wail of both Police and ambulances approaching in spite of the crisis between the ZPD, the Army and the suspicious attackers.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," sobbed Judy as she made him cum for the second time, "I can't control myself!"

Nick tried to say something through the gag.

"Aren't you gonna set him loose?" asked Shenzi.

"It's safer to leave him tied until more get here," he mumbled, "Until they both can be safely restrained."


	17. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Bogo goes to the Hospital to see how Nick and Judy are doing, but soon finds out just how complex things are getting.

by neorenamon

Chief Bogo strode into the hospital to check up on two of his more prominent officers. From the phone call he received, they were pretty messed up when they were rescued from their captor by one of his... more unsavory detectives.

Walking up to the desk, he flashed his badge as he announced, "Chief Lawrence Bogo. I have a couple of officers admitted recently: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

"Let me check the computer," bleated the sheep behind the counter. She brought up their names on her computer screen.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"I better call their Doctor to speak to you directly, sir," she replied, "Please take a seat and he'll join you as soon as he's free."

He nodded as he walked over to the waiting room. After 20 minutes, a tall slender buck of a reindeer came in looking for someone. He walked over to the Chief as he introduced himself.

"Hawkeye Pierce," he said as he stuck his hand out.

The Chief's hand was much larger when he shook it.

"How are my officers?" he asked evenly.

"They've been exposed to an illegal drug called Zoophilia," he replied, "That drug has many side effects. It's lucky they were rescued before the drug did any serious damage to them, but they're going to have to be hospitalized for a good week or so."

"What happened?"

"The drug induces nymphomania and satyriasis on a powerful level. It's so strong that almost every other impulse is overwhelmed. On the black market, it's sold as a drug to create sex slaves because repeated doses make it highly addictive."

"I see."

"When they were found, they were restrained to keep the two officers apart, but their desire to have sex overwhelmed their... common sense."

"How so?"

"Well, pain is nature's way of saying, 'Hey! Stop that! You're damaging yourselves!' Well under the drug, they struggled so hard and ignored their pain so much that they basically tore up their own major muscle groups. They also stressed their heart and lung muscles."

"How bad is it?"

"They were sedated for a few hours, and now they're being given muscle relaxants to keep them from excess struggling against the restraints. Otherwise, those two would be banging each other like... you know..."

"Can't you give them an antidote or something?"

"There's no known antidote for Zoophilia other than natural detoxification by the liver. If they're addicted, it's a much more... problematic recovery process."

"Are they addicted?!" he asked in concern.

"From what I've been told, I don't think so. Almost no one becomes addicted on their first dose."

"Hmm..." he mused, "Are they in a condition to speak to me?"

"Well, Miss Hopps is sedated because of the level of muscle damage," he replied, "but Mister Wilde is awake and alert at the moment. He's still fixated on his partner, so he might sound a little delusional."

"I'll have to take that chance," he answered, "What room is he in?"

The Doctor told him so he headed off for Nick's room. When he walked into Nick's room, he seemed fixated on a monitor above his bed. Walking to his side, he noticed the monitor was showing Judy sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Chief," he said in a tone that indicated he was still having dulled senses from the painkillers he was getting through his IV drip, "What's happening?" Then he looked up as he added, "Oh... Looking at Judy helps me stay put, otherwise I'd be clawing at these restraints to get to her."

The Chief could see Nick was secured to the bedframe by his wrists, ankles and knees. The solid steel frame could easily resist the struggles of someone much larger and stronger than the fox.

"I got word from the interrogation by Detective Belker and the others," he replied, "She quite readily talked once he threatened to bite her ass."

Nick giggled. Then he replied, "What about Shenzi, Banzai and Ed?"

"We had a brief talk to them and set them loose," he replied, "They don't seem to know any more useful information than you already got from them."

"So what did Selene have to say?"

"This all seems to be an elaborate plot to kill the hyena Queen, make the Army take the blame for it, and have Scar take over the Prideland Clan for her own goals."

"And the Scavenger Gangs as well," added Nick.

"So it seems," he replied, "It seems they still have a couple of armored vehicles bought surplus, but for some reason, they didn't use it on the Precinct assault..."

"Is everyone alright?!" asked Nick.

"We... lost a couple officers..." he replied, "but if it wasn't for Judy's warning, I'm sure... the casualties would have been much higher."

"Thank goodness..."

"So... how are you holding out?"

"You know those warnings about having a boner for more than 4 hours?" smirked Nick.

"That part, I don't need to know about!" he snapped.

"Sorry about that Chief," he muttered back.

"Unfortunately, due to the problems between the Military and the Police, I don't think Queen or her hyena clan are going to listen to any of our warnings."

"I take it scavengers are getting blamed for the current problems?"

"Yes," he muttered, "There's been... several isolated incidents of scavengers being attacked in response to the situation in Zootopia. The citizens are terrified and looking for someone to blame their problems on. The Police are so tied up with the Military that we can't respond to every incident in a timely fashion."

"I see..." he answered, "Thanks for the update. Hope to be back to work soon enough."

"Well you better take as much time to recover as you need, mister!"

"Chief?" he giggled, "Do you care about little ole me?"

"Only as one of my subordinates!" he growled as he turned to leave, "Nothing more!"

"Sir yessir!" he snapped.

"And this isn't the military, officer!" he added as he stalked out.

After he left, he buzzed for the nurse. A surly looking hippopotamus cow stomped in.

"Yes, Mister Wilde?" she grunted.

"Could you loosen these cuffs just a little?" he asked with doe eyes, "They're chaffing. Maybe a little gauze wrap would be nice?"

"Fine," she snorted, "You better behave."

"Like I have any chance against you," he said as he tried to look innocent.

"You better," she mumbled, "You wouldn't want to force me to sit on you!"

Nick cringed at that thought.

She muttered something he couldn't hear well as she started working on one cuff at a time.

' _Good,_ ' he thought, ' _Just enough to let me escape from here tonight. I have to warn Queen because I have cred with her. I hope they haven't towed the Gremlin from the parking lot._ '


	18. Set-Up for the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Agent Gibbons calls Nick to update him on his progress, pieces fall in place for the fox as to just how large the plans of Scar really are. Just how crazy her ambitions are.

by neorenamon

A few hours after sunset, Nick managed to slip loose of his bonds and escape from the hospital. Once it was after hours, most of the hospital was shut down other than the ER, so there was many fewer around to detect his escape.

He slipped by Judy's room, and in spite of all his powerful urges to jump her bones on the spot, managed to just get by with blowing her a kiss. She still appeared to be sedated for her own safety.

Once outside, he hailed down a cab back to his own apartments. When asked, he simply informed the cabby he was at a late night hospital party where everyone dressed like a patient and played "Guess what terminal illness I have" games.

As he got out to go up the stairs to the front door, his phone rang. Caller ID identified the caller as **Leroy Jenkins Gibbons**.

"Anything to report?" asked Nick as he answered.

"Feeling better, Officer Wilde?" he asked back.

"Much," he mused, "What have you got?"

"We raided a terrorist bombmaker," he sighed, "Lost a really good man over it too."

"Sorry to here that," he replied evenly, "We've all lost some good personnel over this."

"True. Anyway, the bomb maker made several IEDs he hid in cars along the road to the Cemetery. So far, they've incapacitated a couple of tanks but no casualties."

"I have a feeling..."

"Yes," he continued, "There's evidence that he made at least one truck bomb, but there's no sign of what happened to it. No trace of what it might be used for."

"I take it the bomb maker is dead?"

"Yes. He was killed during the raid on his mother's house. All we had was his phone messages, e-mails and scraps from a diary to go by."

"Thanks for the call. I'll call..."

"So at the moment, I'm keeping the peace between the ZPD and the Army over here at the Cemetery. We've had a few snipers and ambushes from fake soldiers and fake cops, but we've managed to keep the responses to a minimum."

"I don't think they're really out to start a war anymore, but they're just keeping both sides tied up and suspicious of each other until the real plan unfolds."

"I'd say that plan is working like a charm."

"Gotta go," muttered Nick, "I don't want to miss my next sleeping pill."

"Very well," replied the Agent as he cut the call.

"Damn that hurts," he mumbled as he walked up to the door. Now that the muscle relaxants and pain killers were wearing off, each step showed him just what a sore mess he was. Even his cock was still sore from how hard Judy had been riding it under the influence of Zoophilia. All because the Weeping Love Potion made him tear himself apart trying to get to Judy.

Using the key under the flower pot, he let himself in to shower and change.

' _An armored personnel carrier would be a good place to hide a truck bomb,_ ' he mused, ' _All that metal being turned into large fragments, but still rather resistant to gunfire or any primitive weapons the Prideland Clan might try and use to stop it. I'm sure there must be a place where a truck can be driven in to leave supplies._ '

As he stood under the shower, he mused, "Well the Chief is going to have my ass for this, but I can't take the chance on any more good officers being hurt for my mistakes. I'll have to sneak in and warn the Queen myself."

' _Uh... I hurt too much for the tactical vest and shotgun, no I hope a pair of 45 ACP pistols will be enough to show them I'm serious. It seems this time, stealth will have to take priority over force._ '

He called a cab to run him out to the Boogie Palace, and fortunately the Gremlin was still in the back lot parking space they left it. Fortunately, he brought some of his older tools along to pick the lock and hotwire the ignition.

' _It's gonna be about midnight by the time I reach Queen's little place,_ ' he mused as he drove on through the outer edges of Savannah Square, ' _I just hope I get there before Scar launches her little surprise._ '

Parking in the back, he pulled out a nylon rope and grappling hook as he headed up the back of the larger rocks in the rest of the place. His phone was turned off because he sure didn't need a call tipping off the Guards he was there. He was headed for a place where he was pretty sure he'd find the main ventilation shaft down into Pride Rock.

The shaft was easy enough to find. It was large enough that even using a rope, the fox could squirm down it with a minimum of trouble. Of course, it would have been even easier for his smaller rabbit partner, but he didn't want to risk her life any more than he already had.

Fortunately, his shower vastly reduced his scent to he could slip by the Guards in the dark. They still weren't expecting trouble so their alertness was down. The females were mostly isolated with a submissive male to amuse them, and the males for the most part were wishing they were spending quality time with one of the more important females.

In fact, Nick was soon wondering just how easy it would have been to send in an assassin to deal with Queen rather than go to all the trouble of an APC truck bomb. He was soon inside her private bedchamber creeping up on her slumbering form, fully naked as she lounged on her back with her fake male package on full display.

He slipped up beside her and shook her shoulder. She rolled and pinned him under her powerful arm, so he just shoved one of the pistols up under her jaw.

"How's it going, tender morsel?" she asked half awake.

"Well I don't see how that's going to happen if I blow half of your jaw off," he muttered back.

"So... Here on business, are you?" she replied as she massively yawned.

"If by business, you mean saving your hide from Scar," he scowled, "then yes. Yes, I am."

"Scar?" she mused as she sniffed his ears, "That bitch? She could never take me in a fair fight..."

"That's why she's going to use surplus military hardware and an armored truck bomb."

"If she killed me like that, her victory would never be respected..."

"That's why she's making it look like the Army is going to kill you, blow up most of Pride Rock, and then sweep in to unify the clan and the scavenger gangs under her own rule."

"That sneaky little bitch!" she cursed.

"I don't know when she's coming, but I wager since the war between the ZPD and Army hasn't happened, she has to act very soon."

Her other paw undid his belt and slipped into his pants.

"So... warning me about Scar..." she mused as she felt his raging boner, "That's the only reason you're here to sneak up on me naked and vulnerable like this?"

' _Vulnerable? my sweet ass!_ ' he thought as she stroked his cock.

"Look... one of Scar's... associates..." he panted, "she set me up good with a dose of Zoophilia..."

"Shame to let it go to waste considering how ballsy you've been with me," she moaned as she stroked his cock firmly. Even as sore as it was, it was still a massive turn-on considering how much sway the Weeping Love Potion was having on him.

"As much as I'd like to... get rabies as a sexually transmitted disease..." he groaned as he found himself creaming his pants, "I... really have... to prepare..." Unfortunately, her arm was just too heavy to slip away from considering how much his muscles ached.

A Guard wielding dual battle axes came running into her chambers as he growled, "My Queen! There's a ruckus at the delivery..."

"Is there a truck?!" she asked.

He blinked at the fox under her arm as he replied, "Yes... An armored personnel carrier is coming up behind a wave of wolves and jackals! They're part of the Army! What should we do?!"

"Those aren't real soldiers!" she howled, "Just fakes trying to blow most of us up!" She leaned more on Nick as she added, "Break everything we have out of the armory and keep that truck out of here at all costs! You have permission to use LETHAL FORCE on these attackers!"

He nodded as he ran off to alert the other guards.

' _DAMNIT!_ ' he cursed as tears began staining his cheeks, ' _Even as big and nasty as she is... even with the diseases I'm sure she's carrying... It's still taking all my will not to try and ride that she-cock of hers! Damn you, Weeping Love Potion!_ ' His cock was still painfully erect and ready for more.

She pulled the paw from his pants and he couldn't help but watch her lick his seed off it.

' _THINK ABOUT JUDY! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!_ '

"As much as I'd like to be fucked by an extra-species male," she sighed as she sat up, "I guess I have more... pressing matters to take care of." Her arm finally got off his back.

' _I really need to change pants,_ ' he fumed hotly as his own jiz ran down his leg.

A couple of really burly females came in with riot guns and helmets on.

"We don't know how long we can hold out at the loading dock!" called one, "We have to get you down to the shelter in case the bomb goes off in here!"

The next thing Nick knew, he was scooped off the bed into the Queen's arms. The other two warriors cocked an eyebrow at seeing her carrying a male fox so small compared to her, but they headed off towards the shelter at the bottom of the clan home anyways.

"I hate to think that I'm hiding from a weakling like Scar!" she growled as she went along.

' _Wait!_ ' thought Nick, ' _If Scar planned this in advance, I'd be waiting for her down in the shelter!_'

"Queen..." he muttered in her arms.

"Be quiet!" growled a guard, "Speak only when spoken to!"

"But Scar..."

"She will be dealt with," swore the Queen.

As the Guards moved ahead into the shelter, gunshots rang out. She came in to see them fall to gut shots from 2-bore punt guns wielded by two burly female hyenas. Scar stood behind them with a shit-eating grin on her face and a nasty looking knife in her paw.

"YOU BITCH!!" she hissed in their faces.

"I was always two steps ahead of you," growled Scar, "but I was always second fiddle just because you got the lion's share of androgens, so you were the biggest and nastiest of out litter! It's so unfair that I got all the brains, but it didn't count for anything!" She cackled as she added, "Now you're going to die, the Army will take the blame for it, and I rule the Pride just like I WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO!!"

In the torchlight, Nick could see just how badly mauled the right side of Scar's face truly was. The claws of an adult male lion were nothing to be trifled with. She was pulling her arm back as she prepared to throw the knife.

" **FOR LITTLE CARROTS!** " he hissed as he emptied both pistols into the right side of Scar's mug. At least one round went clean through the eye and into her brain. Another round basically severed an ear.

"From hell's heart, I stab at thee!" yelled Scar as she hurled the knife. It was aimed at Queen, but Nick took the blade in his shoulder instead of her.

Nick yelped as the knife buried itself several inches into his shoulder muscle.

"Those guns are single shot, aren't they?" growled the Queen as she looked at Scar's cohorts, "If you want to keep living, I suggest you throw them down or I let the little fox here do his worst to YOU!"

They threw down their guns. More Guards rushed in to secure the prisoners and give medical attention to the wounded. Except for Scar, of course, who was clearly quite deceased.

Just then, the whole complex was rocked by a massive explosion.

Fortunately, the wounded Guards with their massive overblown abs managed to block most of the shot from going through. Though injured badly and in need of bandaging, Nick could tell they were going to pull through with proper long term medical supervision... and probably a blood plasma transfusion.

A couple more she-guards came in soon to report the loading dock was collapsed in the blast, but no one other than Scar's mercenaries were killed as a result. They figured it would take weeks to clean up the tons of rock that fell in, however.

The Queen clutched Nick as she ordered an ambulance from the nearest major hospital to come out and get him. The male nurses managed to pull the blade and bandage the shoulder to keep the blood loss to a minimum, but all had to be sure that no bodily fluids got into his wound let he become infected with a disease that hyenas were known to carry... like rabies.

' _Oh I'm so gonna get busted over this,_ ' he thought as he winced in pain, ' _but it'll be worth every second of it..._ '

Queen personally carried him out front to be transferred to the waiting emergency vehicle which drew quite the attention from everyone around her. She smiled as they strapped him down on the stretcher and placed him in the back.

Police Cruisers and Military Police jeeps were swarming in even as the paramedics treated him.

"I'll check up on you at the hospital!" she called as the doors closed behind.

' _Oh Carrots... please wait for me..._ '

As they slipped on oxygen mask over his muzzle, he could see the Chief's face against the rear window just as they began pulling away. He looked like he was concerned and furious at the same time.

' _So busted..._ '


	19. Karma, it's a b*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes out of shoulder surgery to find that it's not as bad as it looked, but still he's gonna need full rabies treatments. Those shots hurt like heck. At least he's got Carrots to see him through it, if the orderlies can keep her off his cock.

by neorenamon

As Nick was wheeled out of the operating room, he was conscious yet more or less numb from the anesthetics they pumped into him before they cut him open. He could clearly see Chief Bogo glaring down on him from the operating theatre for the better part of the operation.

Fortunately, he was in no condition to be lectured by the Chief.

"Well well," said the vulpine nurse at the side of the wheeled stretcher, "You're pretty lucky that you just got away with 63 stitches and two pints of blood plasma, Mister Wilde." In her full gown with mask and gloves, he couldn't see any details about her other than a few patches of fur around her bright blue eyes.

' _I don't feel lucky,_ ' he fumed.

"It fortunate that you're ZPD Medical Insurance is already in effect. Otherwise, this would have cost you a small fortune," she added with a twinkle in one eye.

' _Damn. I have a feeling I know those eyes from somewhere..._ ' he mused.

"Unfortunately, the next part... isn't going to be so pleasant," she added.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"Oh," she muttered, "You're getting the full rabies treatment."

' _SHIT!_ '

He was being rolled into a white examination room as a rather large hippo was waiting for him with a good foot long needle in her grip.

"Welcome back, Mister Wilde," she said with a grin as she walked towards him, "Time for your first shot of four over the next two weeks."

The nurse strapped him down to the stretcher by his wrists and ankles. The she was exposing his belly even as she used an alcohol wipe on his upper abs.

"This is what you get for running away," growled the hippo nurse as she jabbed him in the guts. Then she emptied the contents of the syringe into him.

' _FUCK!!_ '

Taking the shot made him squeal in pain loud enough for a few heads to poke in the doorway. Then the realized what shot he was getting and went on with their business.

Just then, the door opened and a wheelchair was pushed in. Chief Bogo was pushing Officer Hopps in, and Nick couldn't help but notice she was strapped into the chair. In spite of the straps, she was still struggling to get out and get to him. Judging by how weak her efforts were, he figured she must have been full of enough muscle relaxants to make her efforts in vain.

"I see you're going to survive," muttered the Chief, "Good. I can't punish you enough if you're dead, now can I?"

"It's great to see you too, Chief," replied Nick.

"Hey there, hero," added Judy, "You... you don't have to do things alone... anymore."

"That's right, Officer Wilde," added Bogo, "You're part of a team now. We succeed... and fail... together."

"Promise this... is the last problem... I have to fix myself..." sighed Nick. Then he glanced at Judy as he added, "How you holding up there... Carrots?"

Just the simple sight of Judy made his cock hard and hurting all over again.

"Oh..." she panted, "I'm strapped... into this chair... for a reason..."

"Probably the same reason I'm... still tied down... to this stretcher..."

"Yes," said the Chief, "There's still a few more hours before that dose of Zoophilia wears off."

He could see that they were both crying then.

"I... didn't want... our first time... to be like this..." sobbed Nick.

"Me neither..." she cried, "I'm just glad... it was with you... not some other male... that took away my virginity first..."

Nick smiled, wishing she was his first as well. It was a small reassurance to him that Selene Nightshade wasn't his first sexual encounter either.

' _I hope that bitch spends the rest of her natural life rotting in prison!_ '

"Now if you'll excuse me," said the huge nurse, "I've got three more sets of rabies vaccinations to start."

"Shenzi and her crew?" mused Nick.

"Yes," said Chief, "I'm officially hiring them as janitorial crew for the refurbished Precinct One station, so I'm getting them all set up with all the vaccinations covered under ZPD insurance ASAP."

' _Knowing someone else is gonna get this makes me feel... just a little better..._ '

The vulpine nurse moved the Chief aside as she took over pushing Judy's wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said as she checked Judy's pulse, "but she's getting too excited seeing him under these conditions. Her breathing is bordering on hyperventilating and I'm sure her blood pressure is getting dangerously high."

She did appear to suffer from very rapid, shallow breathing.

"Of course," he replied as Judy was wheeled out of the room.

"I love you, Carrots!" he weakly called after her.

"I love you too, dumb fox!" she replied as her voice faded down the hallway.

"You're both officially on two months paid administrative leave starting immediately," muttered the large water buffalo as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure..."

"I shall inform her of this myself," he interrupted, "but..." He sighed as he turned to leave. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again... so help me, I will personally..."

"Understood, sir!" said Nick crisply.

He sighed deeply as he walked out. "Like I need another loose cannon like Detective Belker," he muttered as the door closed behind him.

He was wheeled out to a private room where he was left with a button to call a nurse if he needed one. To pass the time, he switched on the TV to the local Zootopia new station.

"In an act of swift justice," said the beaver reporter Wood Chuck Ubetcha, "Selene Nightshade has waved her right to an attorney and a trial, and is pleading guilty on all charges in exchange for exposing all her accomplices in the now titled 'Scavenger Rebellion'."

"Scavenger rebellion?" he muttered.

"The Army is withdrawing their forces now that the threat to the Zootopia National Cemetery has passed," he added, "and the ZPD is now calling for calm in all sectors of the city."

The scene cut to Mayor Lionheart addressing reporters from the steps of City Hall.

"As much as we admire the spirit of justice within our citizens," announced the lion Mayor, "We implore the mammals of Zootopia to end vigilante actions against all scavengers of our fine city. All guilty parties are either arrested or dead, so leave the matter to professionals."

"How do you know we got them all?!" asked a random Fox reporter from the crowd.

"We have been assured by the ZPD, the Army Military Police and NCIS that all guilty parties have been dealt with, and I have every reason to take them at their word for it." He paused before he added, "As your Mayor, I place the welfare of every citizen,.. be they herbivore, predator or scavenger... as my highest priority at all times."

Then he waved for a rather tall giraffe to step up. She was dressed in a blood red business suit with a rather short skit and a vest just buttoned over her stomach. Her ruffled white shirt only made her motherly assets stand out more.

"On a happier note, I'd like you all to meet my new Vice Mayor, Miss Bellum."

She was so tall, the camera couldn't see her head atop her neck. The shot only showed some of her red curly hair as it spilled down the side of her long powerful neck. However, her impressive chest was quite plain to see by all.

"Thank you," she said, "but most of you can just call me Sarah. I'm very happy to take over all of the responsibilities of Miss Bellwether... who's now serving her time in a maximum security prison for a good two or three decades."

There was dozens of flashes from camera snapping her pics.

"Miss Bellum will now take your questions," said the Mayor as he stepped back, "I have other matters to attend to."

Nick sighed as he changed the channel to watch the comedy: _Two and a Half Sheep_.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the case of the Zootopia National Cemetery Robbery is over, things settle back to what passes for normal... or do they?

by neorenamon

' _Wow,_ ' thought Judy as she rode in the back of the cab, ' _It's been four days since I was admitted to the Hospital for Zoophilia poisoning. Even though it's all out of my system, I still think about jumping Nick's bones every time I see or smell him._ '

She looked out the window at the passing cars.

' _Still, I've got a few weeks of paid administrative leave to think about him... and be with him when they let that fox of mine out of the place at the end of the week._ '

She continued to muse over things as the scenery passed them by. ' _Well, Nick is getting is second Rabies shot in the gut today. They aren't letting him loose without it. Then he'll have to come back for the next two shots. Fortunately, his shoulder is getting much better._ '

Taking out her phone, she opened the folder for photos to give her something else to think about. She opened a pic of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in their nice new and clean ZPD jumpsuits on their first day of work. Their first day soon to be clean of all their former diseases and parasites. She noticed how Banzai was standing next to his future mate with his arm about her waist.

They were all smiling like dopes, but she at least understood why Shenzi and Banzai were all smiles. Ed, on the other hand, was just being Ed.

She remembered the badge drawn on her chest and cringed. ' _Am I going to have to shave that darn thing off to get rid of it?!_ ' she fumed. It made her shudder to think of her chest bared from the base of her throat all the way down to her loins. ' _Of course, I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind seeing me like that!_ ' Her shaved teats would stand out like sore thumbs.

She thumbed to the next pic as she shook that thought from her head. It was Banzai's paw with a thin silver band about one finger. Since the hyena society was so matriarchal, it was the male who got the engagement ring as a rule of thumb... or both of them. In this case, they went traditional with the plain silver male engagement ring.

Shenzi was testing herself every few days so she would know the precise day when Banzai impregnated her. After all, hyena pregnancy was no trivial matter. Without advanced medical care, one female in three would bleed to death during their first birth because of how masculine their genitals looked.

She wondered how other mammals would do if males had to pass newborns through their penises. It sure made Nick shudder to think about it.

There was a message from Shenzi telling her that her gynecologist was going to try a cutting edge treatment on her. It involved a long thin balloon that was going to be inflated within her vagina over several sessions. By slowly increasing the flexibility of her birth canal, it was hoped that it would greatly reduce vaginal tearing during birth. It was almost like giving the female her first birth before her first offspring actually passed through. 

It was going to be much safer than addressing the tears in the vaginal was and all of the resulting bleeding after the fact.

Judy thumbed over to the next pic: Queen visiting Nick in the hospital. Since it was an 'official visit', she was decked out in a red silk outfit that looked shockingly feminine considering how hyena culture worked. She had several brass rings on each forearm as well as piercings in her ears and nose. For some reason, Nick looked real nervous whenever she held his paw. One of her paws was enough to make his vanish, but she was holding his paw with both of hers.

' _I just hope she doesn't have eyes for my Nick!_ '

It made her chuckle that she could think so possessively of her own partner. She realized it was actually a twinge of jealousy on her part. Technically, Nick was still open for any female to try and woo. She had to make sure that the fox mainly had eyes for her.

She sighed when she realized she was almost home. The cab was pulling into the parking lot of her all too small apartment. She fished around her purse for cab fare and the tip that was pretty much expected to go along with it.

Then she placed her shoulder bag over her shoulder as she waited for the cab to come to a full stop. She slipped him the money just before she opened the door and climbed out. After she shut the door on the outside, he drove away without another word.

' _I guess he's busy._ '

She climbed the steps to her apartment building and walked in. The security in the place was a bit of a joke as the front, back and side doors were always unlocked even from the outside.

' _One of these days, I really need to move to a better dive._ '

A thought of Nick crossed her mind.

' _Once we're married,_ ' she daydreamed, ' _I'm sure we'll move to our own home somewhere in the countryside. Perhaps on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow... I'm sure he'll propose to me soon enough..._ '

She sighed as she fished out her key and opened her door. The place seemed to be even darker and danker than she last remembered. She reached out for the light switch, and groaned when nothing changed when it was flipped up.

' _Great,_ ' she fumed, ' _I swear I just changed that bloody light!_ '

As she stepped further into the room, someone grabbed her as they stepped out from behind the door. A lean strong arm looped about her chest pinning her arms down. Before she could turn her head, a damp smelly cloth covered her whole face. It was a smell she remembered well.

' _CHLOROFORM! Not again!_ '

"I told you that you weren't done being my pet," purred a voice in her ear.

' _Selene Nightshade!_ '

She was weakening fast as the fumes invaded her nose and mouth.

"Don't you fret," she added, "You're sweet friend Nick will be joining you soon enough as my pampered sex slaves..."

Her hearing was fading faster than her consciousness. Struggles against the larger fox's arm were also in vain even if she wasn't passing out from the drug she was inhaling. In fact, the resistance was only making her breathe the fumes all the faster.

' _NICK! Save me..._ '


End file.
